Slave to the Fae
by KiKi74
Summary: Lauren tries to adjust to being on the run after leaving Taft's compound. Bo finds her but she has been altered. Bo will have to work to get her doctor back. This is in no way connected to Lost Girl and or parties.
1. Chapter 1

It was the same thing every morning. Get up, eat, shower and plaster on some kind of animal secretion to hide her scent. She was working at a local clinic hours outside of Toronto. She loved being a doctor and having to hide wouldn't stop her from her second love. Medicine was always her first love but took second place the minute she met and fell in love with Bo.

Bo. She wondered how the succubus was doing but she couldn't sit on her thoughts all day. Patients needed her. She treated everything from dog bites to motor accidents almost daily. Some of the car accidents were mostly due to someone drinking and driving. Most survived. Others did not. Lauren had seen enough death in Afghanistan to haunt her for the rest of her life but she still loved being a doctor. If she could save at least one patient a day, her job was well worth it. She kept to herself mostly as not to draw too much attention to the Fae brilliance she knew she had inside. She worked a 8 hour shift knowing she needed to make a phone call every day around 4 pm. She would call Dyson. He was her go to for everything happening with her favorite succubus. Most of his reporting on Bo was that she was doing well but it was always too dangerous for Lauren to talk to her much less come home.

Her call was over and her day was done. She headed back to her hotel room. It was a nice enough hotel. The doctor had seen people living worse. She kept the bare essentials. She even had food. She laughed when she thought of how Bo would tease her about forgetting to eat when she was in full on geek mode. In her talks with Dyson she would also learn if anything Fae was in her neighborhood in case she needed to relocate immediately. This was a quiet life. And a raging doctor mind was getting bored in this environment. She longed for cases that kept her up all hours of the night. The clinic closed at 6 so there was nothing she could do about more hours as the clinic's budget wasn't that great. "You can't put a price on a life", Lauren often thought to herself but she kept going to work day in and day out.

Before she headed to her room she would stop off in the woods just a block away to find another animal scent. She did scrub hard when she arrived at work but the rest of her smelled like she slept in the woods. None of her coworkers or patients complained as the good doctor was thorough with treating the patients. She had a warm comforting smile that calmed their souls directing their minds away from the present pain and worry.

Secretions secured in a jar, she headed home to a nice long bath. Once she bathed she rarely stepped out of her room for anything. She couldn't risk being discovered. She soaked for hours until she couldn't keep her eyes open. She crawled into bed and hoped all of this loneliness would be over soon. She was tired of hiding. Tired of being a slave again. This time a slave to the fear of the Fae that were after her.

Another day dawned. Get up, eat, shower, plaster the latest secretion. Lauren took deep breaths trying to pump herself up for another day of this life. She was somewhat free but it wasn't _the_ freedom she craved. She wanted to be free to go and do whatever. This would be over soon. She just had to keep telling herself that. She couldn't afford to break down. There was no shoulder to cry on. She didn't trust anyone she worked with to confide her problems to. All she had was her daily phone call to Dyson as her only link to her old life.

The clinic was slow at first but by mid morning was buzzing with patients with various illnesses and injuries. Lauren was alarmed when a coworker mentioned a patient they treated and told to come back the next day had healed already. Lauren was close to believing that her cover would be blown so she used more of the secretions and kept her hair up under her surgical mask. She wore extra scrubs to bulk up her physique.

"Why would the Fae be coming here, to a human clinic? Lauren asked herself as she looked around. She snuck away during her lunch hour to try and call Dyson. She didn't get a answer and started to panic. She didn't like the sinking feeling that was on fire in her stomach. The doctors that were talking about that particular patient said he seemed to be guiding the doctor's hands during his treatments. To Lauren that sounded like a Mesmer. A Mesmer that didn't particularly like her.

Lauren decided that night that she needed to relocate again. She saved up some money so she could rent a car, if needed. She packed up. Before she left she called Dyson again. He answered and told her that he didn't know of Vex being in her area or any Fae for that matter.

His voice wasn't convincing but she told him she was changing cities and hotels again. He told her to call if she needed anything else. Bo was fine but Lauren was still in danger. He would keep tabs on everything going on back home. He and Kenzi were taking good care of Bo and Lauren needed to stay away for her own safety. Vex and Dyson were never best friends so how could Lauren be sure Dyson knew anything about Vex's whereabouts or antics? She wondered internally.

In her mind Lauren was on her own. She had no choice but to keep contacting Dyson or she would never know how Bo was or if the Fae was still after her. She only trusted Dyson because he had police contacts and could sniff out any scent. Even her own if she stopped the secretions.

She called a cab and asked to be taken to the farthest hotel the driver knew of. Her new hotel was indeed far out and had a adjoining diner in front. Lauren applied for a job the next day. Waitressing. She never had a job like this but how hard could it be? The plates would be a lot lighter than assisting some Fae to a gurney. After a week of settling in to her new routine her calls to Dyson started again. She started to wonder just how bad the threat was as almost 4 months had come and gone. Wouldn't Kenzi ask Dyson about her since he told her they both were taking care of Bo and trying to keep her out of danger?

Lauren went back to her morning routine almost down to the last detail. She stopped the secretions as she did not want it to blend with the food she served. Lauren felt a little better but still had chills running up and down her spine. Their daily calls becoming far and in between, Dyson agreed to come out and inspect the area to see if he detected any Fae. He told Lauren he would be out in a week. She gave him the address and phone number to the restaurant should he not be able to reach her by the burner cell he had provided. Lauren went to work that morning a little relieved until she saw some customers come in as she peeked through the little window leading out to the dining area. She saw the Una Mens. All of them.

"Shit! Lauren whispered.

Lauren had convinced her boss to let her take off early. She fled out the back. She called a coworker and asked her to bring her bag to her. Her cell phone was inside. She knew if she called from any other number Dyson likely wouldn't answer. She couldn't go back in, she didn't know if they were still there and she was in real danger now.

Her coworker met her at her room with her bag. She immediately went into her room and called Dyson.

Dyson was at the police station but he was away from his desk when his phone rang.

"Dyson listen I don't have a lot of time to talk but the Una Mens have found me", Lauren rambled into the phone.

"Lauren? Said a stunned Bo glaring at Dyson walking towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bo?

"Lauren are you ok? Where are you?

Now Lauren was pissed off.

How many times had Dyson interfered with them? He would kill Lauren and step over her body just to get his hands on Bo. She should have known when he was so stingy with the information that he provided about Bo that he was trying to create his own Little Crack Shack on the Prairie. She took a deep breath and answered Bo...

"Yes Bo I'm ok but I can't tell you where I am, I can't put you in danger. I thought you knew I had been keeping in touch with Dyson".

Lauren saw the Una Mens walking towards her room

"I've got to go Bo. I'm sorry", Said Lauren hanging up the phone.

"No! Lauren, wait! Pleaded Bo.

It was too late the doctor had hung up.

Bo sat in the nearest chair. Lauren was alone and running from the Una Mens. How could Bo have thought Lauren would just up and run off without contacting her at all? Should she have turned Taft's compound upside down looking for Lauren? There was no time for pity or what ifs, Lauren needed her and now.

"Bo?

The succubus turned around and looked Dyson squarely in his eyes. Every ounce of her being was boiling hot to the extent she felt she was about to bust.

She took a deep breath. Stood up and punched him in the face.

"You knew where Lauren was? She asked Dyson.

"Bo...

"Answer me! She screamed as all the other officers looked in their direction.

"Bo come with me..."Dyson said.

"What are you taking me to a interrogation room to convince me it's in my interests to sleep with you?

Bo was livid. Everything hit her at once. Lauren had reasons to doubt them because nobody had her back, but she at least thought Bo did.

"Bo. Listen to me, it wasn't safe for Lauren to come home", Dyson said.

"Safe? It wasn't safe for her to come home or were you just happy the competition was out of the way? Bo asked.

"Bo. Lauren's life is in danger. I can't let her come home". Dyson said.

"Answer my question. Were you purposely keeping me from her? Bo asked.

"Yes..but".

"Do not but me Dyson. You are an asshole. What did you think your penis was the magic wand that would make me forget about her?! Bo screamed.

"No I didn't. Look Bo I know you're still in love with her, I just thought I was doing what was best for all of us. She's still in danger", Dyson said.

"Yes. She's in danger, a human, and right now the Una Mens probably have her", Bo snapped.

"Bo I can fix this. Let me help you", Dyson said.

"Dyson I know what kind of help you offer and sleeping with you won't get Lauren back", Bo said.

"Bo just let me...

"No Dyson I won't let you", Bo said.

"Bo...

"If anything has happened to her, I will kill you Dyson". Bo said walking out.

Where would she go? She couldn't trust Dyson. He would only find Lauren and tell her to run further away. Bo screamed internally. Yes Dyson knew where Lauren was but she left Lauren out there, alone too.

Bo arrived back at the club house. Kenzi was home and boy was Bo glad about that. She needed Kenzi's connections to track the number Lauren called from that she scribbled down at the police station.

"Bobo what's up? Kenzi asked

"Lauren. Lauren called Dyson", Bo said trying to stay calm.

Kenzi's eyes grew wide.

"Nothing to say Kenzi?

"I uh..

"Damn it, don't tell me you knew too". Bo asked.

"I knew Dyson was keeping track of her to keep her safe. I thought he had been telling you this", Kenzi said shaking her head.

"Yeah well. He never told me shit and now the Una Mens are after her", Bo said walking to get a drink.

"Holy shit", Kenzi said

"I have to find her like right now", Bo said.

"And you will. I will help you", Kenzi said.

"Yes you will. I need to track this number immediately", Bo said handing Kenzi the piece of paper.

"Hang tight", Kenzi said.

Lauren had done her best to run off. She left some belongings in her room as she ran out the back door. She found another door to a room open and ran in. It was clean so hopefully nobody would be looking to rent a room anytime soon. The housekeepers shouldn't be coming in to clean it either. "Damn it", Lauren whispered as if someone would hear her. The parking lot was quite empty. She felt like she was the star of Psycho running from Norman Bates. Although the Una Mens' Keeper did have a haircut like his. Lauren almost laughed but knew the seriousness of her situation. She was hungry but decided to wait until night fall to try and run out and get something. She heard pounding on her old room door and knew who it was. She had paid cash for the room and only the Una Mens or police would be knocking that hard. She huddled down in the room and waited for her chance to run.

"Well Kenzi anything? Asked a pacing Bo.

"Got it Bo", said Kenzi handing Bo a small sheet of paper with the coordinates.

"Thank you. Now hurry up and get your gear on", Bo said packing up her gear and strapping on her sheath.

Bo stood almost in a trance thinking of this mess they were all in. How did it come to this? Lauren was so close all of this time and nobody thought to tell her. Nobody thought Lauren mattered. She was just a human to the Fae. A walking happy meal. Bo scolded herself for leaving Taft's so easily. The Fae now knew what Lauren could do and they would do anything to get their hands on her and the serums she could create. She could almost start a human to Fae army if she felt like it. Get to her now succubus Bo thought to herself.

"What do you mean you lost her? Evony asked.

"Listen Evony I...

"We had her. You dumbass idiot. She's the true key to getting to the succubus", Evony said coldly.

"Now now. No name calling. Besides if you wanted the good doctor why didn't you go and get her yourself", Vex said.

"Because I'm the leader. I throw the stick. You run and fetch it", Evony said.

"Look it was either her life or mine. I can't help it if she's run off. I had my sights on her at the clinic. Maybe the plant you had at the clinic tipped her off", Vex said.

"Listen we can still get the wolf", Vex said.

"She doesn't love the wolf moron. She loves the doctor", Evony said laughing.

"And how do you know this for certain? Vex asked.

"Oh honey. I saw their kiss in Hecuba. She shoved her tongue so far in Lauren's mouth, I thought for sure Lauren would swallow it whole", Evony said.

"Yeah yeah. You do love kinky stuff don't ya? Vex laughed.

"Look! Go get her and don't come back here until you have her", Evony screamed.

"Tsk tsk. Your threats don't scare me", said Vex walking out.

"What? Asked Bo screaming into her phone.

"Bo listen...

"Dyson I have nothing to say to you. You lied to me for months and for all I know every word out of your mouth is a lie", Said Bo hanging up.

"Bo. You don't have to be so mad at Dyson. He only did what he thought was best", Kenzi said.

"Bullshit. He just wanted Lauren away from me so he would be the only one in my bed. That wolf should have been sleeping on the floor like all dogs do", Bo said.

Kenzi let it go. Bo wasn't going to ease up on Dyson anytime soon. Not as long as Lauren's whereabouts were still unknown.

They needed to hurry. For all they knew Lauren could be on the move again. It had been almost an hour since they left the club house and Bo's Camaro wasn't exactly race car material. They had just about every weapon they owned in the backseat and Kenzi secretly hoped it would be enough.

Bo drove as fast as her car would allow but the road looked like she never moved at all. She imagined the doctor passed out on some deserted highway as wild animals nibbled at her bones. She was glad she got to hear her voice if only for a few minutes and she knew the doctor was a fighter. But Bo was supposed to be her champion. Her fighter. Her love. Her constant. Her world yet somehow Bo allowed the Fae world to disrupt them.

"We're getting close BoBo", Said Kenzi.

Bo almost missed a turn thinking of Lauren and what she would do the moment she saw her again.

They pulled into the hotel. Bo told Kenzi to stay in the car in case she spotted Lauren walking. Bo checked with the desk clerk and was told the Lewis room had been cleaned and rented again.

"Dam! Said Bo when she climbed into the Camaro again.

"Kenzi. I thought you said this was the place", Bo said.

"It is Bo. The phone has not moved", Said Kenzi pointing to tracking software on her laptop.

"Then it must be around her somewhere. Maybe Lauren dumped it or dropped it. Come on", Said Bo getting out of the car again.

They walked around the parking lot. They noticed the curtains on some of the rooms were pulled which meant they had been cleaned and in use. The walked from one end of the complex to the other.

"Let's look in back", Bo said.

They walked to the back. Nothing was there but deep woods. Kenzi kept walking until she spotted a phone in the dirt. It had been smashed and tossed behind a tree. Kenzi swallowed hard. "Where are you Lauren? She whispered to herself.

"Bo...

"Yeah?

"I found it", Kenzi said slowly handing it to Bo.

"Does it still work? Maybe we can find out who she called last", Bo said.

"It's garbage now. We can ask D-man to check for prints to see if Lauren was the only one that touched it but other than that, we got nothing".

Bo looked around She wanted to see if she could spot footprints in the woods that looked like someone struggled. When she found none she hoped Lauren had run off on her own power and was working her way back to Toronto.

"It's late. We're not going to find much out here. Lets check into a room for the night", Bo said.

"Easy Dr. Lewis. You're safe. Just rest", said a female voice.

Dr. Lewis couldn't move. She couldn't even turn over. She was so tired she fell back asleep.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning had come. Bo hadn't slept all night. Kenzi was out as soon as her head hit the pillows. Bo started a pot of coffee and looked outside to see if she noticed any difference in the cars or parking lot itself. Nothing looked different but everything felt different to her. One minute she was standing with Lauren in Taft's office and the next she was tracking her like a client on a case. But this client meant a lot to the succubus. This wasn't for money. This was for love. A love she felt she hadn't adequately expressed to Lauren. But she would the minute she saw her again. None of this Fae shit mattered to her right now. No rumblings about the Wanderer. Only the doctor.

Bo turned around when she heard Kenzi's phone ringing and watched as she woke up to answer it.

"Hello?

"Kenzi it's Dyson. Listen to me".

"Dyson what is it? Kenzi asked sleepily.

"Bo won't answer any of my calls but it's important that you guys get back here asap", Dyson said.

"What? Why? Kenzi asked.

"I found Lauren's scent. She's here in Toronto", Dyson said.

"Well shit", Said Kenzi getting up to get dressed.

"Get here Kenzi. I don't know how much longer she will be here", Dyson said.

"Bo let's go!

"Kenzi what?

"Dyson said he found Lauren's scent in Toronto ,we have to go right now", Kenzi said grabbing her bag.

Bo didn't bother to dress. She just grabbed her bag and shoes. She was determined to go as she was.

"Umm Bobo? You really gonna drive like that? Kenzi asked spotting Bo in her Kimono.

"We don't have time to waste like you said Kenzi", Bo said opening the door.

"Ohhh k. Let's go then", Kenzi said.

It took nearly two hours for them to reach the Dal as they had to stop for gas. Bo was still in her Kimono when they finally entered.

"Ummm Bo? Trick asked.

"What? I had to get here. Now where is Dyson? Bo asked.

"Could you please at least put on some pants", Trick said shyly.

"Fine", said Bo grabbing her bag and walking to the ladies room to get dressed.

This is what Trick was worried about. Sooner or later Bo would lose it over Lauren. If she was walking around in her robe, she was on the edge of a total meltdown. The most powerful Fae he knew was on the verge of self-destruction or even mass destruction. He had to find a way to calm her down as the news he had for her was not good. He had Dyson hide in his barrel room so he could detect Bo's latest mood.

"This is bad Kenzi", Trick said.

"You're telling me. Bo is furious with Dyson and me. I know she went off on him but I fear she hasn't shown either of us her true anger yet", Kenzi said.

Bo finally emerged dressed to fight. Her trusty sheath attached to her waist.

"So where is Dyson? Better yet where is Lauren? Bo asked with ice in her eyes and cold in her voice.

"Bo...

"Do not Bo me. Where is Lauren? Bo asked Trick.

Trick started fiddling with a napkin on the bar top. He couldn't look at Bo yet. The news would infuriate the succubus.

"Trick? Stop stalling. Where is Lauren? Bo was getting tired of asking.

"We. We don't exactly know", Trick said almost cowering behind the bar.

"What? Bo's asked with her voice echoing throughout the bar.

"We don't know", Dyson said walking towards the group.

Bo walked up and punched Dyson again.

"You shits called Kenzi and said you found her scent! What the fuck happened? Bo asked.

"Bo calm down", Dyson pleaded.

"I will not calm down. I meant what I said. If anything has happened to Lauren, I will kill you! She said looking coldly at Dyson.

"Now what the fuck happened? Bo asked again.

"I found her scent in more than one place. It's like she's constantly on the move", Dyson said.

"Fine. Then where is the last place you found it? Bo asked.

"Near...near the Una Mens lair", Dyson said slowly.

"What? Bo asked.

"The Una Mens must have her or had her", Dyson said.

"Have. They better have her not had Dyson", Bo said.

"Right. Have her", Dyson said slowly grabbing a beer.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go", Said Kenzi.

"No Kenzi. Stay here, I will go", Bo said.

"But Bo...".

"No Kenzi it's too dangerous and you and Dyson have _helped_ enough as it is", Bo said angrily walking out.

"Isabeau! Trick screamed

"I"m going Trick and do not follow me", Bo said.

Trick hung his head. What had Kenzi and Dyson done? Admittedly he had lied to Bo too, but never about Lauren. The succubus would never trust any of them again. Especially if any harm had come to Lauren.

"Trick we can't just sit here", Dyson said.

"I agree", Kenzi said.

"We don't have a choice, if we follow her, she will be even more upset and we all know how dangerous she can be when angry. Sit down guys or go home", Trick said.

Kenzi and Dyson took a seat. They both knew deep down they had screwed up. Thinking they were protecting Bo and Lauren had backfired. Kenzi thought Dyson was doing the right thing but in the succubus' mind it was the wrong thing. "So wrong", Kenzi whispered to herself.

Bo sat in her Camaro trying to formulate her plan on going to the Una Mens lair. They were emotionless bastards and wouldn't hesitate to exact revenge on anyone, especially humans.

"I'm coming Lauren", She said softly as she peeled out of the parking lot.

Bo was driving for what seemed like hours. Rare fear caused tears to roll down her face. She felt a cold chill running down her spine and she knew it had to be Lauren. Trick was fine. Kenzi was fine. Dyson was fine. But Dyson's life would truly be in danger if Lauren had been hurt. Bo let out a low scream at the thought. She knew it could be fooolish to confront them alone but she couldn't trust her crew at the moment. She needed only to find out where Lauren was and get her out alive. If she was still alive.

She finally pulled up to the lair and butterflies swarmed her insides.

"Please be alive and in there Lauren", She said wiping the last tear from her face.

"Come on succubus do your thing", She said to herself.

Doctor Lewis was working in the lab. She had any and everything she needed at her disposal. She was working on Fae research just like the old days. There weren't cases to solve, she just needed to research Fae species. Their strengths. Their flaws. She worked so diligently nobody dared to disturb her genius. After about an hour, she was summoned. This had been her daily routine. She safely put away her notes and gathered herself before she stepped out of the room.

"You summoned me? She asked softly

"Yes I did. Stand there and do not move", She had been ordered.

"We have not summoned you Unaligned Succubus", The Keeper said to Bo walking in.

"Yeah well. I go where I damn well please", Bo said.

"You may take your leave. We have no present business with you", The Keeper said.

"I will leave when I'm good and ready. Now where is Lauren?

"Who's Lauren? The Keeper asked.

"Do not play games with me bitch. You know who Lauren is", Bo snapped.

"There are no Lauren's here", The Keeper said.

"Stop the bullshit. Tell me where Lauren is", Bo said.

"I have told you young one, we do not have a Lauren here. Now take your leave, while you are still able to", The Keeper said.

Bo was tired of waiting. These fools didn't know who they were dealing with. She tried her mass chi suck hoping she could knock them out long enough to look for Lauren.

"Strike at the Una Mens and you shall be your own victim", The Keeper said mockingly.

"What the hell was that? Bo asked on the floor and gasping for air.

"We do not have time for you succubus. Since we don't, I will grant your leave once more. Now go", The Keeper said.

Bo took about ten minutes to compose herself. She felt they were keeping something from her and wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"I am not leaving until you tell me where Lauren is", Bo snapped taking hard, deep breaths.

"We have no Lauren here. You are trying my patience succubus", The Keeper said.

Bo opened her mouth to respond again when she spotted someone standing near the back wall. She walked past the Keeper.

"Succubus you must go now", Said the Keeper.

"No. No. It can't be", Said a stunned Bo.

She approached the person she saw.

"Lauren? Bo called to the lady.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't say anything Doctor", The Keeper said.

"Lauren. It's me. It's Bo", Bo said looking Dr. Lewis dead in the eyes.

"I know who you are succubus", Dr. Lewis said robotically and showing no emotion.

"Lauren come with me. I am going to get you out of here", Bo pleaded.

"Dr. Lewis is not going anywhere", The Keeper said.

"Bullshit. She's coming with me", Bo said.

"No she will not. Now take your leave succubus", The Keeper demanded again.

"Lauren. I know you know me. Please come with me", Bo said softly.

"I do know. You are the unaligned succubus. You are capable of great strength. Your powers are incredible", Dr. Lewis said robotically again.

"What the hell did you do to her? Bo asked turning towards the Keeper.

"We helped her and that is all you need to know", The Keeper said.

"Helped her? How is this helping her", Bo said pointing up and down towards Dr. Lewis' body.

"We made her eat our last seed", The Keeper said.

"What? She's a freaking robot like you? It can't be", Bo screamed.

"That's it. Guards escort the succubus out and off the property" , The Keeper commanded.

"Lauren listen to me. You have to come with me ok? I can get you help. We can fix this", Bo said grabbing Dr. Lewis' hand.

Dr. Lewis stood still emotionless as she stared forward.

"Lauren..", Bo pleaded again sending a pulse through her hand.

Dr. Lewis sent the pulse back into Bo's hand. "Go home succubus", she said.

With that Bo was back in her car and on the road. She slammed on the gas as fast as it could go and headed home. She pulled up about an hour later.

"Bo? What happened? Asked Kenzi who was now home.

"Lauren happened", Bo said almost laughing.

"What did she do? Kenzi asked.

"She pulsed me to go home", Bo said.

"What? How?

"Long story short I think Lauren is part of the Una Mens now and she can deflect anyone's power back at them. Just like the Una Mens can", Bo said.

"Holy shit", Kenzi said.

"What are you going to do now Bo?

"I am going to get her back. Not sure how I will do it but that's my number one priority", Bo said.

"I'm going to pack a fresh bag and head to the Dal", Bo said.

"Gotcha. I will pack too", Kenzi said.

"No. You are not coming. Not sure I can trust you right now Kenzi. You and Dyson all but pushed her into the Una Mens control and I will not be forgetting that anytime soon", Bo said.

"Bo! Kenzi shouted towards the stairs.

"No Kenzi! Bo shouted back in the deepest voice Kenzi had ever heard her use.

Bo took almost half an hour to pack. She came down with several bags. Kenzi knew then it wouldn't be an overnight visit.

"Bo..."she pleaded.

"Stay here Kenzi. I honestly don't want to be around you right now. As much as that hurts to say. It's true. You and Dyson have both betrayed me deeply", Bo said.

"Bo Dyson loves you", Kenzi said.

"The same love you got back for him, thinking I would go back to him and never told me about it? Bo snapped.

Kenzi knew Bo was really furious now.

"Bo. I'm sorry", Kenzi said trying to hug Bo.

Bo sidestepped her. "I gotta go", she said walking towards the door.

When she heard the door close shut, Kenzi collapsed on the couch. For the first time in years she felt totally alone again. Bo was gone and she was afraid she was gone for good. The coldness in her eyes was something Kenzi wouldn't soon forget. She felt she backed Dyson so much it finally cost Bo, Lauren. "Shit", she said cuddling up in tears.

Dr. Lewis was back in her lab again. The succubus' unannounced visit had put her research about an hour behind and the doctor in her loved to be on top of things and ahead of the other doctors in the lab. She really did enjoy the state of the art equipment. So shiny. So far advanced from any machine or microscope she had ever worked with before. The succubus seemed familiar to her but she didn't feel anything for her.

Bo walked into the Dal. She headed straight downstairs with her first two bags. When she went out and got the other two Dyson was sitting at the bar and walked up to Bo.

"Bo I...

Dropping her bags, Bo pulled her blade from her sheath. She cut Dyson across his neck and when he grabbed it with both hands she stabbed him in his chest. Trick came running over.

"Bo! What have you done? He asked kneeling down beside Dyson.

"You want him? Save him", Bo said picking up her bags again heading downstairs with her eyes flashing blue.

"I never thought she would ever harm me", Dyson struggled to say.

Trick was still attending to Dyson when Bo emerged again.

"I am going to be staying here for a while. I will need all of your books Trick. All of them", Bo said grabbing a bottle of whiskey.

"Bo we need to help Dyson! Trick screamed.

"I don't help dogs", Bo said kicking Dyson in his chest with the heel of her boot.

Dyson screamed in pain and Bo walked away smiling.

"I told you if something happened to Lauren. I would kill you. If you survive those injuries. The next ones will be a lot more painful", Bo said over her shoulder.

Trick knew Bo was close to the edge when he saw her last. He didn't know exactly what happened to Lauren but even the Blood King was in no position to challenge the succubus. Was she turning into a crazed Aife? He hoped not and continued to help Dyson as best as he could.

Bo made herself at home in Trick's lair. She hadn't asked if she could sleep there but she wouldn't and shouldn't need to. She had a plan to try and provoke Lauren to talk to her. She just needed to stay focused and follow through on all of it. She didn't know much about the Una Mens, except they were robotic, emotionless bastards but Trick was a walking encyclofaedia like Lauren is, so he should be able to answer any questions she had concerning them. She knew he lied to her in the past and she wouldn't put up with that shit now. _This_ was about Lauren.

"I'm coming Lauren. I promise", She said taking a drink and stretching out on one of the beds.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Evony's office_

 _The Una Mens had kicked in every door. Then they arrived at Lauren's room. She ran out the back door. Running until she reached the end of the building. Just as she turned on her heel, she was forced to lay down on her stomach by a force she knew well. Two guards scooped her up and carried her away._

 _Lauren was pinned down but awake. Her mouth had been forced and kept open as the seed was placed between her teeth. She was ordered to chew it. When she refused, she was slapped hard across her face knocking the seed from her mouth. It was placed in her mouth again. After refusing for the second time, they held her jaw and forced her to chew it. Just before the last bite she coughed and screamed "Bo where are you? Tears streamed down her face. She finally fell asleep and slept for days as her human cells had been destroyed"._

"The succubus is gonna bloody kill me", Vex announced aloud thinking he was alone. He wasn't.

"Why would the succubitch kill you Vex? Where is the good doctor? Evony asked standing behind him.

"Bloody hell no. I'm getting out while the getting's good. At least long enough for the succubus to calm down. You hear about Dyson? She's not doing that to me. If you want Lauren, you're gonna have to find her yourself", He said packing a bag.

"You're not weaseling your way out of here Vex. Where is she? Evony asked again grabbing the Mesmer's arm.

Using his powers and his free arm, he pushed her off of him.

"I told you. I'm out of here. Good luck finding her", Vex said walking out the door.

"Fine but you better not bring your scrawny ass back", Evony yelled.

Vex patted his ass motioning for her to kiss it.

"Shit I need to find out where Dr. Lewis is", Evony said. She got an idea and headed out in pursuit.

 _The Dal_

Bo had been at the Dal for about a week going over all of Trick's books. There had to be something in them that could help Lauren. She found a passage in a notebook and quickly scanned it. What she read pissed her off and she headed upstairs.

"Trick!

"Bo...?

"You had the Una Mens seed?

"Bo I...

"Answer me. For once in your life tell me the truth without all the extra bullshit", Bo said.

"Yes Bo I had the seed but...

Bo didn't hold back her anger. She threw a bar stool at him and broke several bottles of liquor on the shelf behind him.

"Everybody out! Trick said.

"Bo calm down", Trick pleaded

"I will not calm down. I don't give a damn if you are the Blood King, I should kill you with my bare hands", Bo stated angrily.

"Bo it was in my vault. I didn't think anyone would steal it", Trick said.

"Well you need a better vault because the Una Mens had it and now they have Lauren too", Bo snapped.

"Bo I didn't know", Trick said.

"Yeah I'm sure the Blood King didn't know. He's _always_ innocent", Bo bristled.

"Bo there is no way to reverse their powers", Trick warned.

"There has to be a way and you're going to help me find it. You better get on your research. I have somewhere to go", Bo said.

Bo was hit with a whammy of an idea. If she wanted to reach the doctor, she knew just how to do it. She went on a little shopping spree and readied herself for her next visit to Dr. Lewis.

 _The club house._

Kenzi had been drinking almost nonstop since Bo left. She was almost out of liquor but would soon take a trip to the Dal to see what Trick had in stock. She hadn't eaten much of anything which is likely why her stomach felt like goo. Dyson had texted her telling her Bo was on the warpath. She didn't reply back knowing she was already on the succubus' shit list and didn't want to be a permanent member. She heard a knock at the door. When she opened it, she was immediately grabbed and taken away. When she came to, she was chained to a chair in the Morrigan's office.

"Hello human", Evony said mockingly.

"What do you want? Kenzi asked as she struggled against her chains.

Simple. Tell me where Dr. Lewis is", Evony said.

"I will not tell you anything", Kenzi spat.

"Ohhh I think you will", Evony said walking forward with a blow torch.

"Have you ever seen flesh burn? Evony asked.

Kenzi was shivering as a cold chill ran down her spine. She was starting to get sleepy from all the liquor she had consumed. Bo wasn't talking to her. She was shunning Dyson and didn't have her phone on her. She knew she had to stay awake and she had to keep Lauren's whereabouts a secret or Bo would never forgive her. She knew she would with the current situation but making it worse would totally destroy what was left of their fragile friendship.

"You won't hurt me", Kenzi snapped.

"Look human. I know you are claimed by the succubus, so I really don't want to hurt you, just tell me where the doctor is and I will let you go...this time", Evony said.

"I don't know where she is and I wouldn't tell you if I did" , Kenzi said.

"She doesn't know ma'am. I tapped her phone like you said and have watched the club house. She hasn't even seen the succubus in days nor talked to her", Said Bruce walking in the door.

Bruce was Evony's most trusted henchmen. She was in a fairly good mood and took him at his word. "Fine. Then you can take her out of here and be quick about it before I change my mind" She said.

"Anyone that's on the outs with the succubus is useless to me anyways", Evony said.

Bruce escorted Kenzi to the exit. "Get out of here Kenzi. You don't want this kind of trouble", He said.

Kenzi took her leave. Bruce had a car waiting to take her home.

Kenzi had returned home and immediately called Bo's cell and the Dal. Trick said she had left hours ago.

"Shit Bo. Where the hell are you?

 _The Una Mens Lair._

Dr. Lewis was busy in her lab. She put a do not disturb sign on her door and immediately began her work. She was working on the latest serum she concocted. The Keeper had given her free reign as long as she adhered to the guidelines. Medicine was her first love although her heart felt that there was another missing or on hiatus. She worked for hours. This could be her most brilliant serum yet. Someone started knocking at the door. She yelled "Can't you read the sign? As she went to open it.

"Well hello Dr. Lewis. I'm here to apply for a nursing position", Said Bo strutting in.

" I don't think you have the skills", Dr. Lewis said.

"Oh my good doctor I have many skills", Bo said seductively.

"What do you want? I'm Busy", Said Dr. Lewis. She was finding it hard to concentrate on speaking as she looked at Bo. Bo was dressed in a sexy nurse's outfit.

Bo stood quietly for a moment as she noticed the doctor noticing her. She knew this outfit would create some kind of spark in Lauren.

Bo was now bending over her desk seductively. She didn't know much geek speak other than what Lauren had adorably rambled in the past. She stood up and walked over to Lauren. Lauren was frozen in her spot. There was something about the succubus that was peaking her interest. And not just the mountains known as her breasts that were a mere sneeze away from popping out of Bo's outfit.

"Asssss... you can see I am busy. So please take your leave", Dr. Lewis said to Bo.

"Damn it. I need a geek quote. This doesn't seem to be working ", Bo whispered to herself.

Dr. Lewis had walked over and closed the door. This would be embarrassing if the Keeper walked in and caught the succubus. She didn't quite trust them yet but couldn't help but feel protective of the succubus.

"Isotopes. Isotopes. Shit I don't know what Isotopes are", Bo thought internally.

The silence between them was deafening. Dr. Lewis wanted to say something but changed her mind. If she was a dentist she would need to pull her own teeth because looking at the succubus was affecting her sweet tooth.

Finally catching her breath. "If there is nothing you need please take your leave", Dr. Lewis said.

"Lauren it's me", Said Bo as she slowly stepped to the good doctor. She was standing so close Dr. Lewis felt her breath on her lips.

"You must go", Dr. Lewis said.

"Come with me then", Bo pleaded softly.

"I will not", Dr. Lewis said.

"Fine", Bo said as she grabbed her sheath and stabbed herself.

"I need medical attention doctor", Bo said.

"You're a succubus. All you need to do is feed. Nice try though", Dr. Lewis said.

"Fine. Then feed me", Bo said as she fiddled with Lauren's labcoat.

"Go home. Don't make me tell you again", Dr. Lewis said.

"Come on Doctor. Are you going to turn down a patient in need? Bo asked.

"You're not just any patient. Everything you need is in your next feed", Dr. Lewis said.

"Everything I need is in you Lauren", Bo said softly staring into Lauren's eyes.

Lauren cleared her throat "Go", She said walking away.

"Not yet", Bo purred.

Bo walked over grabbing Lauren by her labcoat. She slowly played with the collar as she moved in to lightly kiss her neck. Dr. Lewis stepped backwards but not away from Bo.

Bo moaned as she kissed the nape of Lauren's neck. The Dr. always took her breath away.

"S-still want me to leave? Bo asked as she shoved her labcoat to the floor.

"I will have to have that cleaned now", Lauren struggled to say.

Bo laughed against her neck as she started unbuttoning her shirt. Lauren was frozen in place. Bo's hot fingers and tongue felt so good to her. Bo's tongue followed each button that she loosened. The good doctor couldn't stop the moans coming out of her mouth. Bo stepped up her pace undressing her. By the time Lauren realized it. Her top and bra had already been discarded. She lolled her head to the left as Bo started kissing her neck again. Her fingers slid down Lauren's breasts making their way to her slacks. She placed hot wet kisses on Lauren's neck as both hands slid inside of her slacks now that they had been unbuttoned. When Lauren felt the warm blood from Bo's cut, they both remembered she needed to feed.

Bo raised her head gently taking the doctor's head in her hands. She kissed her passionately before she pulled back and started taking Lauren's chi. Bo's eyes shot open wide at how deliciously powerful it was. She wasn't so far gone in her delight that she didn't notice the doctor's eyes were equally as blue as hers. Bo's arm slowly healed and both ladies looked down. Both had came at the same time. Bo couldn't take it anymore she lifted Lauren up onto her desk yanking her pants off. They were both panting heavily. Lauren grabbed Bo and pulled her in for another hot kiss. She felt like her lips were on fire when she pulled her in. Bo stood between Lauren's legs taking two fingers and entered the doctor. Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's neck. She could not control her screams anymore.

"Easy Doctor. You don't want them to hear you", Bo laughed.

"Thhhhe walls are soundproof", Lauren said.

"Well in that case", Bo said dropping to her knees.

She pulled Lauren closer to her. She extended one leg and licked it all the way to Lauren's center. Once Lauren moaned, she did the same with the other finally settling between both. Lauren suddenly found herself at the succubus' mercy. If the succubus was showing mercy, she couldn't tell. Bo seemed to be in a hurry as she ravished the doctor. Lauren couldn't help rocking as she felt her release coming at warp speed. She moaned out Bo's name as Bo was still relentless with her tongue. Lauren grabbed her head. She would have jumped off the desk if Bo didn't have a strong hold on her legs.

"Dr. Lewis? Dr. Lewis wake up", Said the Keeper.

The good doctor had fallen asleep on her desk after Bo had left.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_The Dal_

Bo had returned to the Dal. When Dyson saw her in her nurse's outfit, his tongue wagged like the dog in heat he always was around the succubus.

"Don't", Bo snapped as he approached her.

"Bo let me help you...", Dyson said.

"Let me make one thing clear. There will be no penis between us", She said coldly.

"Bo...

"Trick come get your boy. I'm not a dog catcher", Bo said.

"Bo you can't still be mad at me about Lauren. So what if the Una Mens have her, she's still safe right?

"You can't be that stupid", Bo said shoving his arms away from her.

"Bo we will get her back", Dyson said.

"We wouldn't have to get her back had you not kept her away from me asshole", Bo said.

"Bo listen...

The succubus was done listening. She headed down into Trick's lair to talk to him. When she saw him, he was slumped over in his chair asleep. She took a glass of water and poured it on him.

"Isabeau! Trick snapped.

"Well it was time for you to wake up", Bo said.

Trick shook his head getting up to get a towel to wash his face off.

"Did you find anything? Bo asked.

"Bo I told you. There is no way to reverse their powers. If she's a Una Men. Then she's a Una Men", Trick said.

"You're the fucking Blood King. Don't tell me there is nothing that can't be done", Bo screamed.

"Bo keep your voice down. I do have customers", Trick said.

Bo laughed "What customers? All I saw was droopy the dog".

 _Evony's office_

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in", Evony said.

"It's me ma'am", Bruce said.

"And? Did you find anything out? Evony asked.

"I do have news but you're not going to like it", He answered.

"Well? Evony asked.

Bruce studied the Morrigan. He knew her temper all too well and this was not going to make her happy at all. He found two pieces of information.

"I found the doctor and I know how she got there" Bruce said.

"Cut the shit and just tell me", Evony snapped.

"The Una Mens have her. She was captured by them with Vex's help", Bruce said softly and braced himself for her reaction.

"How do you know this? Evony asked with her eyes widening.

"I can't give his name, it was a stipulation for the information he provided", Bruce said.

"That's why that bastard ran. The succubus really will kill him. I don't have to get my hands dirty doing it myself", Evony laughed.

"Use every resource at your disposal and bring Vex back. I will quite enjoy watching that succubitch kill him", Evony said.

"And you? Bruce asked.

"I'm going to visit the good doctor", Evony said gathering her things.

"But ma'am...

"No but's. Get your ass moving like I said", Evony said.

 _The Una Mens lair_

Lauren was tired. She had a long day and her dream had her rattled. The Keeper had reprimanded her for falling asleep when she was supposed to be working. She found the injections Lauren had been working on and threw them out. The good doctor was not phased. She always kept a duplicate hidden in her room. She decided to withdraw for the night but not before she would take a long shower. She spent almost twenty minutes letting the water soak her body. She washed and rinsed and headed to bed.

Once she was dried and in her night gown she crawled into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out. Lauren started to stir in her sleep as her dream was becoming quite graphic.

 _She was running from a motel and she was suddenly face down in the mud. She tried to get up but an unseen force was holding her down. She screamed as loudly as she could but no help came. She felt her clothes being ripped as two men grabbed her. She thought they were going to kill her but they cuffed her and threw her into the back of a van. She was still screaming. The guards grew tired of them and placed two strips of tape over her mouth. She kept screaming nonetheless. The van sped down the road. Lauren's body was rolling from one side to the other from the speed. Two captors were sitting in the back laughing at her antics. Lauren fell asleep from her rolling. The next thing she knew, someone woke her up and two people opened her mouth for her while a third placed a seed in it. She recognized two of her captors and immediately knew what the seed was. Her brain really was a encyclofaedia. She was ordered to chew it but refused. When they slapped her face she spat at them, saying she would never eat it._

 _Lauren started shaking and turning in her bed._

 _The seed was picked up off of what Lauren suspected was a dirty floor and placed in her mouth again. She refused again and that's when her mouth was pushed up and down so she would have to eat it. It took almost ten minutes before she had consumed the seed as she gritted her teeth trying not to chew it. Her captors slapped her a third time. She finally swallowed and had screamed for the resident unaligned succubus. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to stay awake. But she knew the powers of the seed wouldn't allow her to stay awake much longer. She fell asleep crying as she had been stripped of her humanity. Lauren's eyes popped open from fear. She rolled over and unintentionally fell asleep again_

Main room of the Lair.

"You have not been summoned here Morrigan", The Keeper said.

"Honey I don't need to be summoned anywhere", Evony laughed.

"We have no current business with you. Now take your leave", The Keeper said.

"Sweetie I just want to talk to the good doctor and I will be on my way", Evony said.

"Your request has been denied. Now take your leave", The Keeper said.

"Give me five minutes with her and I give you my blood oath that I will leave", Evony said.

"We don't need your blood oath or you disturbing the doctor", The Keeper said.

"Fine I will be back tomorrow morning. Maybe then you will be in a more giving mood", Evony said as she started walking out.

Evony would not be deterred. She found Lauren's quarters. She took a few deep breaths before she entered. She had to be quick about this. The Una Mens were like cockroaches there were so many of them.

She finally walked in and found the doctor sleeping. From the stories she heard it would take a lot to wake her up. She didn't want to wake her up so much as she wanted to take her to the Dark Fae compound to be used for ransom against the succubus. She walked over and found Lauren was indeed in deep sleep.

When the doctor rolled over Evony jumped back thinking she was waking up. She didn't. She raised her hand to rub Lauren's head.

"How did such a genius doctor get caught at all? Evony asked herself internally.

When her hand finally touched Lauren's head, the Morrigan screamed out in agony as she watched her palm melting from the touch.

"Well you will never use that hand again", Dr. Lewis said.

"What the he...ll did you do? The Morrigan managed to ask through her pain.

"You tried to melt me and I reversed it", Dr. Lewis said.

"I wasn't going to kill you doctor", Evony said cringing from the pain.

"Well I was asleep. I don't trust you when I'm awake so I won't trust you while I'm sleeping", Lauren said.

The guards had heard Evony's screams and came rushing in.

"The Morrgian was just about to take her leave. See that she does", Lauren said as the guards grabbed Evony escorting her out.

"I told you to take your leave. Too bad you didn't listen to me", The Keeper said.

Evony knew she was screwed now. Her hand had been melted. The pain was excruciating and the only good doctor she knew was Lauren. This was humiliating. She said the doctor was too smart to get caught. How dumb was Evony to assume it was ok to touch the doctor? Bruce didn't tell her Lauren was a Una Men now only that she'd been captured by them. There would be hell to pay and how could the great and powerful Morrigan do anything with her melting hand all but turned to goo now? She ran out to her car and told the driver to speed away. She held her head down in embarrassment. The doctor had done more damage in five minutes than any previous Fae in thousands of years.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_Evony's office._

"Get me a doctor, a witch, someone that can help me", Evony screamed through her pain and anger.

"What happened to you? Bruce asked.

"Just get me a doctor. Preferably not Dr. Lewis since she's the one that did this to me", Evony snapped.

"How did she do this to you? Bruce asked.

"Stop asking so many questions and do as I ordered", Evony said.

"But Dr. Lewis is the most brilliant doctor known through all of the Fae. She would know...

"Find me another doctor, or I will fire you and promote your brother", Evony said.

"As you wish ma'am", Bruce said.

"Damn it. I wanted Lauren as my prisoner. Freaking Una Mens got to her first and now she can kick anyone's ass who dares to approach her", Evony whispered under her breath.

 _The Dal_

Bo was fed up with Trick and his bullshit. He hadn't come up with anything that could help get Lauren out from under the Una Mens powers. He was the freaking Blood King and didn't know shit apparently.

"Bo? Trick called down to her.

"What? She yelled back.

"Did you hear about Evony?

"Pfft what about her? Bo asked.

"She has one good hand now", Trick said.

"What? What are you talking about? Bo asked.

"I finally able to infiltrate the Una Mens. My informant told me she came by last night and tried to take Lauren...

"And? Bo asked nervously.

"Apparently Lauren was sleeping. She freaked out when she felt Evony's hand on her head and reversed her melting powers. Now Evony has her left hand and huge piece of goo for her right hand", Trick said.

"Was Lauren hurt? Bo asked.

"No Lauren's fine. She can take care of herself it seems", Trick said.

Bo let out a huge sigh. She coughed trying not to laugh about Evony, although she didn't like Lauren with the Una Mens at least she was able to protect herself.

"Bo have you been listening to me?

"Yes I heard you about Evony", Bo said.

"Bo, Evony will not let this die down. She will want revenge", Trick warned her.

"Evony wouldn't dare attack the Una Mens now", Bo said.

"Evony rarely gets her hands dirty. I am afraid she will pull every Dark Fae she controls and order them to attack", Trick said.

"Then you need to nut up and tell me how to get Lauren away from them because if anything happens to her this whole colony will feel my wrath", Bo snapped.

"Isabeau your language", Trick said sheepishly.

"Look Trick. If Evony is planning an attack Lauren will be directly in the crossfire. I don't have time for bullshit", Bo said.

"Maybe you can talk to her and get her away from them for awhile", Trick suggested.

"Trick from what I have read in your dusty books, the Una Mens power require all of them to be alive in order to maintain their powers, if they die...

"I know Bo. But Evony is a loose cannon and we need to do something before she releases cannons all over their lair", Trick said.

"Why didn't your informant as you call him or her have Lauren guarded? Bo asked.

"It was their first day, I didn't want to alarm the Keeper", Trick said.

"I have already gone to see Lauren. If I try to convince her to leave, she won't. My thrall failed too", Bo said.

"Then maybe we need to kidnap her then", Trick suggested.

"No I will get her out. I just need a foolproof plan", Bo said.

 _The Una Mens lair_

"The Morrigan was attacked after she had been warned not to disturb the doctor. She will seek vengeance in a hurry. We must protect the doctor at all costs", The Keeper said.

"I can take care of myself all of this is unnecessary", Dr. Lewis said.

"It is not that easy Dr. She is the leader of the Dark Fae. If any harm comes to her, it will be a free for all amongst all Dark Fae as they won't have a leader", The Keeper said.

"She's one handed right now. Pretty sure most of her right hands are cowards", Dr. Lewis said.

"You are still new to the Una Mens. We do things in precise order and every move is calculated", The Keeper said.

"I might be new to the Una Mens but I am not new to the Fae", Dr. Lewis said.

"That is very true Dr. Your enslavement with the Light Fae was no doubt eye opening for you. But still you are still new to the Fae and we must make sure you stay safe and under control", The Keeper said.

"But I...

"Take the Dr. to a safe location. When the Morrigan arrives we will deal with her or she will face severe consequences for infiltrating our lair last evening", The Keeper said.

"But I could be of some help..Evony...

"We call her the Morrgian or Leader of the Dark, you will learn respect for titles Doctor. Now guards escort her to a safe location", The Keeper said.

"Don't send me away...

Dr. Lewis' pleas went unheard. Although she had the power to deflect any Fae power back at them, she was still new to her powers in the Keeper's mind and she had huge plans for Dr. Lewis and she couldn't allow her to be harmed any time soon.

"You have not been summoned Fitzpatrick. But since you are here we have discarded of your informant", The Keeper said entering the main room.

"I am here for...

"I know why you are here, She is safe and you need not worry about her and are free to take your leave", The Keeper said.

"Take your leave, take your leave. That's all they are good for Trick", Bo said entering behind Trick.

"The unaligned one has not been summoned either", The Keeper said.

"Listen bitch I'm...

"We just want the good doctor", Trick said pushing Bo back.

"As I told you, she is safe and you may not see her", The Keeper said.

"Aribella...

"Calling us by our former names will not be tolerated", The Keeper bristled.

"Aribella, Tales of the Crypt Keeper, I don't give a damn what your name is, give us Lauren now", Bo said with her eyes flashing blue.

"Dr. Lewis is still property of the Light. You must return her", Trick said.

"Easy with the word property Trick", Bo whispered.

"The Light Fae? You allowed her to flee. Had it not been for us and the Mesmer, she would still be running around and likely exposing all Fae", The Keeper said.

"What? Did you say Mesmer? Bo asked.

"Even Vex isn't that stupid", Trick said.

"Fitzpatrick you foolishly trusted the shifter too and look where that got the good doctor", The Keeper said.

"Trick? Bo asked

"I knew Dyson was looking for her, I didn't know he'd already found her", Trick said.

"I have grown tired of the both of you. Take your leave", The Keeper said.

"If anything happens to Lauren, The Dark Fae will be the least of your problems", Bo said as Trick pushed her out.

"Bo we can't help her, not tonight. We need to rally the Light Fae and create a plan", Trick said.

"Where the fuck is Vex? Bo asked.

"I don't know", Trick said.

"I should have killed him years ago", Bo said.

 _The Dal_

When Bo and Trick had returned to the Dal, Dyson was there having drinks. He approached Bo again.

"Dyson don't", Trick warned.

"Bo I...

Bo stabbed him again, this time in his abdomen.

"Bo you can't keep attacking him. He won't always heal", Trick said.

"Good let him die. Now help me find Vex", Bo said.

Trick was ignoring her as once again she had caused a bloody mess on his floor. The customers ran out as Dyson laid out on the floor trying to stop the bleeding.

"Vex will get it a lot worse. Damn", Bo snapped.

Trick helped Dyson to his feet and towards his lair. Bo in her rage stood up and punched him in his wound. When he screamed, she smiled. Trick noticed and quickly understood the succubus was nearing the surface. All of these years he underestimated the power of Bo's love for Lauren but if she kept getting his floors bloody, he would be banning Dyson from the Dal.

"Bo? Kenzi said answering her phone.

"Kenzi do you know where Vex is? Bo asked.

"I haven't seen him Bo and Evony is pissed at him too. Dude is probably hiding or on the run", Kenzi said.

"I will reach out to my contacts and try and track him down then. Bye Kenzi", Said hanging up the phone.

Bo sat for a long time. Her anger was still raging. The more deep breaths she took the more the succubus in her stirred. The Dal had long emptied out and Bo sat alone. She opened her mouth to speak and her tone was enough to rattle all glass. She wanted Lauren back and was ready to take down everyone to get her back.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_The Dark Fae compound._

"Idiots, morons, I'm the leader of fools", Evony spat

"Ma'am we don't know where she is, we've looked", Bruce said.

"I should have known you would fail me, that's why I've found extra help", Evony said.

"Extra help? Bruce asked.

"The Light Fae is not the only one with a shifter on their side. I have called one in and our shifter should arrive within a day or two. Hopefully sooner", Evony said.

"What are you going to do with a shifter? We don't have her scent", Bruce said.

"That's right. That's why you're going to sneak into the succuslut's home and find a shirt, sweater, lab coat, something", Evony said.

Bruce shook his head. "And if the Succubus is home?

"Take care of her but you damn well better bring me something with the Dr's scent on it", Evony ordered.

Bruce turned around. He was still skeptical about going to Bo's. Everyone on the street knew Bo was grade a pissed off lately. He was a big man but her powers could take him down easily. His only hope was that nobody would be home as he tried to sneak in and out.

 _The Dal_

Bo was talking to Trick. Their visit to the Una Mens had been one big fat failure. Bo didn't know who she wanted to kill first Dyson for not telling her where Lauren was or Vex for helping the Una Mens capture her.

"Bo listen we will find her...

"I'm going after Lauren, alone", Bo said.

"What Bo? The Una Mens will kill you..

"See that's why I'm going alone. You're scared, I'm not", Bo said.

"Bo listen to me", Trick said.

"I will not listen to you but I'm sure Dyson was listening to you while he kept her whereabouts from me", Bo snapped.

"Bo we were trying to keep her safe", Trick said.

"Bullshit. You were trying to keep her away from me thinking I would fall madly in love with Dyson and live out your succubus/wolf dreams", Bo said.

"Bo I only want what's best for you", Trick said.

"Lauren is what's best for me. She always has been", Bo snapped.

"We will find her Bo", He said.

"So _you_ can hide her again? No _I_ will find her", Bo said.

"Bo...

"I'm wasting time here", Bo said knocking a shot back and getting up to leave.

"Bo! Trick yelled.

 _Unknown location_

Dr. Lewis had been holed up in the same room for what seemed like months. She was given food and water but nobody was telling her anything. She had a nice cot to sleep on and some writing material, but that was pretty much all she had. Not even a lamp. She was part of the Una Mens now and it seemed she was being held captive by her own people. When she would ask questions she would get a nod but nothing was ever said. She was starting to get restless. She needed air and her room had only one window and that was the square sized window on the door. She was going to form a plan to get out of there no matter what it took. She just needed to wait for the right moment.

 _The clubhouse_

Kenzi was having a long day and all she wanted at the moment was a nice hot shower so she could relax and start her night off right. She hadn't heard from Bo in days and was going to head to the Dal to get the latest on Lauren. She peeled off her clothes and started her shower. After 20 minutes she was showered and dressed when she heard a loud noise coming from downstairs. She grabbed her newly polished Geraldine and headed towards the stairs.

She heard someone coming up the stairs and their steps sounded too loud to be Bo.

"What do you want? She screamed at Bruce.

"I need something of the Dr's and you're just the person to help me find it", He smiled moving towards her.

"Uh dumbass did you try her place? Kenzi asked.

"That place was stripped clean by the Una Mens", Bruce said.

Kenzi tried to stall. "Lauren doesn't have anything here. When they broke up, she took everything with her".

"I doubt that. We all know how on again off again they are", Bruce said.

"You're not taking anything out of here", Kenzi said wielding her sword.

"Look human, I don't want to hurt you and I can bend your sword with my pinky. Just give me something of the Dr's and I will go", Bruce said.

Kenzi was waiting to pick her spot of attack. He was much taller than she was. All she had to do was get him on his knees and she could stab him and run. He was too big and slow to catch her on foot. _That's it mcdouchebag keep coming towards me._

Kenzi wasn't giving an inch. Bruce took his mind off of her when he noticed the bedroom doors. Kenzi charged at him but he just scooped her up in his arms. She started screaming but he walked towards Bo's room with her hanging over his shoulder.

"He's so dumb he forgot I had Geraldine in my hands", Kenzi thought to herself. She stopped squirming, grabbed the sword by the guard and plunged the blade in his back. He didn't even scream but blood started running down his back.

Bruce felt the wound and dropped Kenzi on the floor.

"Silly girl. You shouldn't have done that! He bristled noticing the blood on his fingers after he checked his back.

"Help! Kenzi screamed.

"You're dead puny human", Bruce said approaching her.

"Want to pick on someone your own size then? Bo asked with her own blade sticking in his wound.

"Ahhh the succubus", Bruce said as he turned swinging his arm.

As he swung Bo ducked. Kenzi took Bo's bat and swung at his knees. "Booyah bitch".

He dropped and grabbed his knee as Bo grabbed his head.

"Bye bitch", She said taking his chi. When she was done he hit the floor with the loudest thud they'd ever heard.

"You ok Kenzi? Bo asked looking her over.

"Yeah. I'm fine now", Kenzi said.

"What did he want? Bo asked.

"Something of Lauren's but he didn't say what", Kenzi said.

"Lauren's? Like what? Bo asked worriedly.

"I told him we don't have anything here but he didn't believe me", Kenzi said.

"That bitch must want her", Bo said.

"Bo I...

"Kenzi not now. Just help me...", Bo said.

"Where do you want to start? Kenzi asked.

"Evony's but first things first", Bo said looking down at Bruce.

 _The Dark Fae compound._

"Where is Bruce? Evony screamed.

Her staff was running around scared of what she would do to them if he didn't show up soon.

"Someone best answer me now or I will kill you all and start a new crew", Evony said.

One of the guards stepped forward. "Ma'am last I heard he had arrived at the Succubus' home but we haven't heard from him since".

"Bullshit Bruce is my best guard. There is no way anything happened to him besides the Succubus is currently crashing at that dump they call the Dal", Evony said.

"True but I went home for a few minutes", Said Bo from the door.

"How the fuck do you always get in here? Evony screamed.

"Ahh this time I come bearing a gift", Bo said grabbing a dolly with Bruce's dead body strapped to it.

"Shit! Evony screamed.

"You will scream more than that if you ever come for Lauren again", Bo said with her eyes flashing blue.

"Shut up Succubitch. Do you see what she did to my hand? Evony snapped pointing to it.

"So. You have a spare", Bo bristled.

"Guards! Evony called.

"They seem to be napping on the job", Bo said.

"What? Evony asked.

"Sorry I got hungry on the way over and had a few snacks on your dime", Bo said.

"I'm gonna kick your ass", Evony said.

"Can't do much damage with one hand can you? Bo laughed.

"So you brought me Bruce. Ick... Now get out", Evony said.

"Stay away from Lauren and don't send your shifter after her either", Bo said.

"How did you..

"Doesn't take a genius to know you're trying to sniff her out", Bo said.

"Doesn't take a genius to know you sleep with your own shifter when Lauren's not available. Now go! Evony said.

"Go after Lauren again and there will be repercussions", Bo said turning to leave.

Evony picked up her phone when she knew Bo was out of ear shot. "Tell the shifter to get here today!.

 _Unknown location_

Lauren knew this was her moment. She had asked for something to eat and was waiting for it to arrive. She had just eaten less than an hour ago but asked for some guard would return soon. So Lauren stood stalking the door. Her patience was long gone.

She heard keys jingling to unlock the door. She took her chance when the guard entered, stepping out of the way as the guard walked the tray to her table. Lauren ran out locking the door behind her. "Sorry but at least you have something to eat until the other guards find you".

Now where to Lewis, she thought to herself. There was an exit about 50 feet away so she took off for it. Suddenly someone stepped in front of her. "The guard that was assigned to me is sick, I was going to grab some supplies or find help and here you are", Lauren said.

"Down the hall and to the left is our supply room. Go get what you need and I will check on the other guard".

Lauren took off running again. She looked out the door and saw a truck parked outside. This would be the perfect opportunity to use her hotwire skills. She jumped inside keeping her head low long enough to get it started and once it did she took off to parts unknown.

"Where could I go? Ahhh they will never think to look for me there", Lauren said to herself.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_The Dal_

Bo and Kenzi entered the Dal. Trick and Dyson were talking and Bo went straight for the liquor.

"Bo...

"I wouldn't Trickster, Bobo is hella pissed right now", Kenzi said.

Trick did nothing as he watched Bo.

Bo tilted the bottle in her mouth as so many emotions ran through her head. The last time she saw Lauren. How cold the Doctor seemed towards her. Would she be like that forever? Leaving Taft's without her. Going back to the Dal standing in the same spot she was now and then everything going black. Everything would remain black in her mind until she found Lauren. To find her safe and no worse off than she was.

Bo stopped drinking and looked to Trick.

"Kenzi will be staying here with us until Lauren is found", Bo said.

"What? Why? Trick asked.

"The clubhouse is not safe for her right now and she will be safer here", Bo said.

"Bo let me help", Dyson said.

Bo walked over to him and hit him over the head with the Vodka bottle.

"You want to help? Clean that up", She said pointing to the liquid mess, glass and blood flowing from his head.

"Bo! Listen you don't understand". Dyson screamed

"I can't keep you out of here, but every time you speak to me, I will hurt you. Understand that wolf", Bo said.

"Bo please...", Dyson said.

"Your dog will clean up this mess free of charge Trick", Bo said kicking Dyson in his wound as he lay on the floor before she walked off.

"Bo? Kenzi called to her.

"Trick will protect you Kenzi", Bo yelled back over her shoulders.

"This is not good Trick", Kenzi said softly

"I have a lot of people out looking for Lauren. So far we've come up with nothing", Trick said.

"Even if you could, you touch Lauren and you're dead", Kenzi said.

"Bo wouldn't attack me", Trick said.

"Um hello wounded wolf on the floor here", Dyson said.

"That is nothing compared to what Bo would do to anyone that harms Lauren. Dyson your days are numbered and she's still mad at me too", Kenzi said.

"Maybe..Maybe I can sniff her out", Dyson said.

"Hello?! Did you just not hear what I said to Trick? If super powers Lauren don't kill you, Bo will", Kenzi said.

"What can we do? Trick asked.

"Stay the fuck out of her way and let her come to us when, if, she's ever ready to", Kenzi said.

 _Trick's lair_

Bo sat on the couch and rubbing her eyes. This was not happening. Nobody knows where Lauren is. The Una Mens are practically robots, every freaking answer was a riddle. They had to have her somewhere since she shared their same powers. How could Bo get to her? Get her to listen. Get her to stand still long enough to talk. Really talk.

"Fuck it. I'm not going to get anywhere wallowing in my own self-imposed pity party. Time to go Succubus", Bo said gathering as much gear as she brought with her.

 _Lauren's apartment._

Lauren had driven for hours stopping off and picking up extra clothes and necessities. The truck she was in was well stocked with blankets and pillows. So they would come in handy as she hid out trying to figure out her next move. The almighty Una Mens tossed her in a cell at the first sign of trouble. How could they do this to her? She had obeyed every command they gave her. She never once tweaked their labs in insubordination.

After gathering everything she needed she headed to the door.

"The Keeper has sent me here under absolute secrecy. She said you are to let me in and never repeat to anyone that I am here", Lauren said to the guard standing outside the building.

"Yes. Dr. Lewis of course", The guard said.

"Good. Now help me carry my things in", Lauren said.

 _The Dark Fae compound_

Evony picked up her phone. "Hello is anyone coming to get Bruce out of my office?

"We are working on it ma'am. The Succubus left us a bit weak", The voice on the other line answered.

"No more excuses. Come get him yourself", Evony snapped hanging up.

"That Succubus has been a pain in my ass since her first kill", Evony said sitting at her desk.

Evony went to looking over the maps that she used to keep tabs on where her crew had searched for the Doctor. "She has to be somewhere close", Evony said.

Evony heard a grunting noise and shoved her chair back against the wall until she knew what it was.

She saw the dolly handle starting to move and shook her head in disbelief as she stood to her feet.

"Son of a bitch. You're still alive? Evony asked Bruce.

"Yes. Yes ma'am I am", Bruce said breaking the straps on the dolly.

"So your lazy ass has been sleeping on the job all this time? Evony asked.

Bruce looked at the clock. "It's only been a few hours".

"Do not talk back to me. You have less than that to get out there and find Dr. Lewis", Evony said.

"Why do you want her so badly? Bruce asked still trying to come to.

"I don't answer to you, you answer to me", Evony said wincing as she slammed the wrong hand on her desk.

"Ahhh I see. Well I don't know where to look. Perhaps our doctors can help you", Bruce said.

"Dr. Lewis broke it, she can fix it. Now go! Evony said.

 _The Dal_

Bo emerged from Trick's lair, armed and ready to fight.

"Bo we have to talk", Trick said.

"Did you find Lauren? Bo asked.

"Not yet", Trick said.

"Then we have nothing to talk about", Bo said.

"Bo...", Trick said.

Bo waved him off walking over to the bar for her car keys.

"Bo we will find her", Dyson said.

Bo took Dyson's beer and hit him over the head with it. He groaned from the pain.

"Told your dumbass not to talk to me", Bo said walking towards the door.

"Bo! Kenzi called.

"Trick will protect you", Bo said taking her exit.

Bo jumped in her car and took a few deep breaths. Ok if Evony thinks she can sniff Lauren out, then I can't have anything of Lauren's out there unaccounted for. "Trick, put guards around the clubhouse", She said into her phone.

"Bo...

"I will be in contact. You guys better pray I find Lauren soon", Bo said.

 _Lauren's apartment_

The guard had been very helpful helping Lauren set up the apartment so she could hide out for a few days. The lies she gave him should keep people out long enough for her to figure out what she was going to do next. She could use the daylight to shower and lanterns to read or sleep with at night. She picked up meats and bread on the way there so she had enough food to eat for the time being. She could still use the fridge but needed to keep a low profile regarding the lights.

She took the blankets, pillows and made a nice pallet on the floor for sleeping.

She sat on the floor and closed her eyes. There was so much history in this apartment for her. Most of it was horrible due to her servitude. A wolf barking out orders from the Ash or the Blood King at her. Their lowly human.

The good and bad times she had with the Succubus. Their breathless moments. The day she asked for a break and how Bo just walked out. She didn't exactly tell her that she had to leave then and there. Those thoughts alone brought tears to her eyes. Yes she was part of the Una Mens now but she still carried her memories. The day she saw Bo at Taft's knowing she was going to have to break the Succubus' heart again for her plan to save Dyson and the rest to work. It was Lauren's turn to walk out then. And she watched Bo walk out of her life and the compound with Tamsin.

Shake it off Lewis. That was a different you. She thought to herself getting up to make a sandwich and have a beer.

 _The Dark Fae compound._

"Ma'am the shifter has arrived", A voice announced to Evony through the phone.

"Get in my office now! Evony commanded.

"You called ma'am? The shifter asked.

"Please tell me your nose is better than the Light Fae dog? Evony asked.

"Yes ma'am I am much better than a wolf", The shifter replied.

"Excellent. Can you find someone without their scent though? Evony asked.

"That won't be a problem if there is still a fresh scent in the last known location. I can pick up and seek all of them out", The shifter said.

"That would be the Una Mens lair. But you must understand they are batshit crazy any sudden entrance and they will attack", Evony said.

"The Una Mens? The shifter growled.

"Will that be a problem? Evony asked.

"I will kick their ass for free", The Shifter said.

"Listen to me. As long as the Una Mens are alive the Doctor will remain alive and that's how you are to bring her to me", Evony said.

"I didn't say I would kill them, I said I will kick their ass", The Shifter growled again.

"You can't harm them, they will turn your own powers on you. exhibit A", Evony said showing her wounded hand.

"Yes well I am not you and fine I won't harm them", The shifter said.

"Good now go", Evony said.

 _Lauren's apartment._

Lauren's exploits had tired her out. She finished her sandwich and beer and decided to try and get some rest. She knew she couldn't fall asleep because she didn't trust the Una Mens not to sneak up on her and carry her away again. "Maybe I can get a cat nap in at least".

She fell asleep.

 _She was back in the dungeon. She couldn't breathe. There was limited air in the door window and what air she could breathe tasted bitter and reeked of stale blood. Had someone died in here? Would she be left to starve and die in here? She thought of trying to escape Taft's compound. His guards were too out of shape to catch her as she ran for her life. Dyson had supplied her with a place to sleep but then kept putting her off when she asked about Bo. Then came the Una Mens. Her new captors. She thought about how she struggled getting away from them only to be held in place by Vex long enough for them to pick her up. She started kicking and screaming in her sleep when she felt a warm sensation._

She woke up and was startled to see the Succubus kneeling by her and rubbing her back.

"What are you doing here? She asked sitting up.

"Lauren? Lauren are you ok? Asked Bo sending another pulse into her back.

"You really shouldn't do that or be here", Lauren said getting up and peeking out of the window.

"Lauren, you're safe. The guard is under my thrall he won't let anyone else in the building", Bo said.

"You need to go Succubus", Lauren said.

"If you think I'm leaving you here, you are crazy", Bo said.

"You left me at Taft's", Lauren replied.

Bo sighed. "I did".

"Lucky for you that was human Lauren. I don't need your pity or protection. Now you may take your leave", Lauren said.

"Lauren can you not talk to me like a robot and just talk to me? Bo asked softly.

Lauren scoffed. What?

"Talk to me Lauren. Not robotic Lauren", Bo said.

"I do believe I asked you to leave", Lauren said.

"I do believe I asked if you're alright", Bo said.

"Fine. You're one of those show and tell people", Lauren said starting to undress.

When she was completely naked she circled around showing Bo all of her. "See I'm fine. Now take your Leave", She said getting dressed again.

The Succubus in Bo was slowly stirring while licking her lips.

Lauren waved her hands in Bo's face. "Hello are you going now?

"Oh yeah. I'm ready to go" Bo said as she reached for Lauren pinning her to the wall.

Lauren was annoyed but she didn't stop the Succubus' advances.

"You're so beautiful Lauren" Bo panted as she started kissing her neck slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

Lauren started to shake and Bo pulled back.

"My Dr., that was only a t...

Bo looked at Lauren's eyes. They weren't the color she had grown to love.

"I obey", Lauren said in her robotic voice as she ran out of the door.

"Lauren! Bo screamed.

Lauren didn't look back nor did she close the door behind her.

"Damnit! Bo screamed as her phone rung.

"Trick this really isn't a good time", Bo said.

"Bo the Una Mens are under attack", Trick said.

"What? Bo asked with her eyes flaring.

"Their lair was infiltrated and they are under attack", Trick said.

"Shit! Bo said.

"Bo we need to find Lauren right now", Trick said.

"I found her. She did her Inspector Gadget voice impression on me and ran off", Bo snapped.

"Bo...

"What?

"Bo listen to me carefully, if the Una Mens die, so will Lauren", Trick said as softly as he could under the circumstances.

"Shit! Tell me you have people going over there", Bo said.

"No their lair is on lockdown. Nobody but them can get in or out", Trick said.

"Want to bet", Bo snapped.

"Bo!

"Look you can be a coward and stay at the Dal or help me and meet me there", Bo snapped.

"Bo listen", Trick said.

"I take that as a no Bo. Bye Trick", Bo said hanging up the phone.

She had Lauren. She had Lauren all to herself. In her arms. In her protection. In her eyes. This was not happening. It was nearly impossible to fight the Una Mens. They could kick anyone's ass without even breaking a sweat. How could they be under attack? That meant that Lauren would be under attack now too. Bo was frozen in her thoughts. _Evony_ The Succubus bristled.

Bo ran to her car and didn't see the guards at the door. They must have driven Lauren to the lair or ran for their lives. She strapped as many weapons as she could to her body and got in to drive.

Bo's phone rung again. "Unless you're telling me you're headed to the Una Mens lair Trick, this is a wasted call".

"Bo. Dyson wants to come too", Kenzi said.

"Well I can't exactly stop him now can I but he better remember what I said if any more harm comes to Lauren. He's dead", Bo said angrily.

"Bo! We were trying to protect her", Kenzi snapped.

"C'mon Kenzi, it's me you're talking to and you know that's a bullshit excuse", Bo said.

"Bo we want to help", Kenzi said pleading.

"You should stay at the Dal. The Una Mens are nobody to fuck with, especially humans", Bo said.

"That's all I am now? Kenzi scoffed.

"I said stay at the Dal, Kenzi. I was only warning you about them", Bo said.

"I'm still sending Dyson", Kenzi said.

"Fine. He can enter at his own risk. I have to go", Bo said hanging up the phone.

 _The Dark Fae compound._

"Ma'am we have a problem", Bruce announced walking in.

"What now? Evony asked.

"The Una Mens lair is under attack", Bruce said.

"What? That is not what I ordered the shifter to do", Evony snapped getting to her feet.

"I suspect things got a little heated", Bruce said.

"Get everyone available over there right now? Evony commanded.

"We won't get in ma'am", Bruce insisted.

"Why the hell not? Evony asked.

"It's on lockdown, nobody's getting in or out", Bruce said.

"You're big enough to knock down any doors. Let's go", Evony said.

"But my back..

"Stop making excuses and come on", Evony screamed.

"But if all you want is the Doctor why do we need to go over there? Bruce asked.

"And this is why I should've promoted Steve", Evony mumbled.

"Look moron if the Una Mens die so will Dr. Lewis. One person can't hold all of their power. Now come on", Evony yelled over her shoulder.

 _The Una Mens lair._

Lauren was having trouble getting in. She wished she had studied the compound more. She could hear the shouting and rumblings from inside. She had no choice but to walk around the building looking for the slightest hole to climb through.

Bo sped so fast she nearly killed her car engine. Luckily it was dark and her all dark attire would allow her to blend in as she gathered more weapons. She hadn't heard from Trick or anyone since she last spoke to Kenzi. She was furious with all of them but after she just had Lauren in her arms and allowed her to go, she carried some blame but should any further harm come to the Doctor she would release her Succubus.

Evony arrived the same time Trick did.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Blood King", She snapped.

"What are you doing here? Trick asked.

"I heard there was trouble so I came to see what the ruckus was all about", Evony said.

"With your full army? Trick asked pointing behind Evony.

"Dark Fae show up and show out. We don't cower behind blood or the Unaligned Succubitch", Evony mocked.

"Careful Evony. My blood can do many things and so can Bo's", Trick said angrily.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Bo asked Evony.

"Duh I'm here for the Doctor", Evony said.

"I told you. If you go after Lauren again I will kill you. Tonight might be that night", Bo said angrily stepping to The Morrigan.

"Ladies! We need to see what's going on inside, not start a war out here", Trick said.

 _Inside the lair._

The Keeper was already badly wounded but kept calling for the rest of the Council for assistance.

She had ordered the Shifter to leave but the Shifter took offense thinking about how the Una Mens slaughtered the Shifter's family and attacked.

The Shifter was only able to land two paws on the Keeper before she called for help. The Council members came and were taken down one by one. This was a very powerful shifter the Morrigan hired to do her bidding.

The Keeper kept calling for the Council until she realized she was the only one left besides Dr. Lewis.

"Get here Doctor", She said angrily.

Lauren shivered again. She knew it had to be the Una Mens calling for her. She desperately tried to open the lock she had been picking at for the last twenty minutes. She finally found a kink and opened the door.

The Keeper was doing her best to fend off the Shifter until Dr. Lewis arrived. Her screams alerted Bo and company.

"That's the Keeper", Trick said.

"Shit if she dies then Dr. Lewis will be the last to go", Evony said.

"What do you want with Lauren Evony? Trick asked picking at a lock.

"Um hello? She broke this, she will fix this", She answered pointing at her hand.

"That's not all you want with her", Bo said.

"Well all know that", Trick said managing to break the lock open.

"Ladies first", Trick said.

The group slowly walked in following the sound of the Keeper's screams. When they arrived, she was down on her back with the shifter growling over her.

"Ummm what should we do? Bo whispered.

"Well the shifter won't hurt me being she's Dark Fae", Evony mocked.

"Blood King you better help me", The Keeper called.

The shifter looked towards the group and growled.

"Aribella. I can't help you against a shifter and you know that", Trick said.

"I.. I told you not to call me that but call on your blood and help me", The Keeper said weakly.

The shifter turned back and growled in the Keeper's face taking a big bite of her ear.

There was another roar and everyone turned just in time to see Lauren shift like the shifter on top of the Keeper.

"Lauren no! Bo said.

Bo's pleas went unheard as Lauren ran towards the Keeper.

The shifter slowly moved away from the Keeper as Lauren stood watch over the Keeper who was now deathly injured. The shifter had taken one last bite before moving away from her.

"You're the last of us. Avenge our deaths", The Keeper said closing her eyes. Lauren roared again.

Lauren stalked the shifter waiting for her to make her first move.

"What's going on? Kenzi asked as she and Dyson entered. Dyson growled.

"Dyson stand down", Trick warned.

"Kenzi I told you to stay at the Dal", Bo said.

"I couldn't just let you guys fight without me", Kenzi said.

"Yeah well unless you can outrun them, you're not getting out of here alive", Evony mocked pointing at the shifters

"Wait. Who's the shifters? Kenzi asked.

"One is Lauren now enough with the questions", Trick whispered.

Bo wanted to pull their chi but she wouldn't drain Lauren like that.

"This is awful", Bo whispered but loud enough for the group to hear her.

"Let me help", Dyson said.

Bo turned around and punched him. "Your boss told you to stand down, now do it".

This was not happening Bo thought to herself. Here she was one of the most powerful Fae about to watch a fight with her Doctor lover. Lauren never liked violence but this is not the Lauren they all knew from before.

Lauren finally stood on her hind legs and struck the Shifter across the face but every blow and roar was matched. They circled each other again and this time lunged at each other biting each other in the process.

"Shit! Lauren's already injured", Bo said.

"Anyone want to take bets? Evony asked mockingly.

"Oh shut up Evony", Bo said.

"Your lover doesn't stand a chance against my shifter. With the other Una Mens dead, she's as good as dead too", Evony said.

"Trick can't you do something? Kenzi asked.

"There is nothing I can do. I can't write the conclusion to a fight like this", He said.

"C'mon Lauren", Bo said.

The shifter was getting tired from fighting. All she had to do was take Lauren out and the Una Mens would be officially dead. Like her family has been for years.

Lauren was trying to pick her point of attack. Even as a shifter her Doctor mind was at work even if it was a Lioness she was fighting.

"Come on Lewis", Lauren said internally.

The shifter lunged again but Lauren moved out of the way as she watched her land on her face.

Lauren knew what she had to do. She didn't want to fight dirty so she waited for the shifter to get back on her feet. They circled each other one last time. Lauren was ready to make her move. The shifter lunged at Lauren again. Lauren jumped in the air headbutting the shifter and planting her on her back. Once Lauren determined the shifter would not get up, she struck her across her neck. The shifter roared from the pain as Lauren used her right hand to strike her across the face. When the shifter roared again, Lauren took a bite out of her neck crushing the bones in her teeth. The shifter was dead.

Lauren was worn out, the shifter had gotten deadly blows on her too. She had no choice but to shift back to human form to try and survey her own wounds. When she came to, she noticed she was bleeding profusely from her abdomen. Since the Una Mens were dead her powers had been weakened during her fight with the shifter.

Bo ran over seeing Lauren's blood. She tried to stop the bleeding as much as she could but there was too much. Lauren looked very pale and Bo knew she didn't have long. This was it. Her Doctor. Her friend. Her lover was dying and Bo couldn't stop it.

"I l-love you I-Isabeau", Lauren coughed out.

"Lauren , I love you too. Stay with me! Bo cried.

"My lungs and abdomen have been severely damaged Isabeau", Lauren barely whispered with tears starting to run down her face.

"So what does that mean? We can fix you right? Bo asked as her hands ran from Lauren's neck to her abdomen.

"A...a Cauterization would help my wound but not my lungs", Lauren gulped out.

"Doctor I love your geek speak but that's not telling me how to help you", Bo cried.

"Trick! Do something", Bo said.

Trick walked over and saw the wound. "She's right a Cauterization would help her wound but her lungs are too damaged", Trick said bending over to get a closer look. Lauren's neck looked like a large paw, the damage was so great.

"And? You're the Blood King, do something", Bo screamed.

"Isabeau...", Lauren said.

"What?! No Lauren I lost you before, there has to be something else we can do", Bo said.

"By the time you get me to a lab, I would be gone, Isabeau", Lauren said through her pain.

"She's right Bo", Trick said

"No! No I won't watch her die", Bo said.

"Sucucbitch don't be so dramatic", Evony said.

"What? Bo roared.

"Not now Evony", Trick said angrily.

"She's a Succubus and hello she saved wolf boy here", Evony said.

Bo turned to Lauren as she had completely let go of Bo's hands.

"Fuck it. I'm not waiting for her to die", Bo said as she stood allowing the Succubus to take over.

She started to drain the group's chi. Evony started to run away but that didn't stop the Succubus from taking her chi. Bo roared when she felt she had enough. She bent down to Lauren, gently lifting her head.

"Lauren? Lauren! Bo yelled.

Lauren didn't respond. Bo looked at her chest and she was no longer breathing.

"Told you to stop being so dramatic", Evony said turning around when she heard Bo's screams.

Bo roared in a voice none of them had ever heard.

"Damn she didn't get that bad when Dyson died", Kenzi said.

 _Only I will choose who lives_ ", Said Bo bending over Lauren blowing chi into her mouth.

The Succubus remained in control until Lauren started to cough. Bo watched her closely and noticed the bleeding had stopped after she gently pulled Lauren's shirt up but not so much as to disrupt her breaths.

"Well I'm no doctor but your wound looks healed", Bo half smiled carefully taking Lauren in her arms.

Lauren was still coughing as Kenzi started slowly approaching them.

"Lauren? Sweetie can you hear me and are you ok? Bo asked softly.

Lauren slowly regained some strength and pushed away from Bo. Concerned Bo gently touched her face.

"Lauren. Please talk to me babe", Bo said softly.

"Isabeau...", Lauren started.

Evony clearing her throat distracted Lauren as she turned her head towards the group and she slowly growled.

Bo was stunned and pulled back a bit.

Lauren made eye contact with Dyson as he shifted to run so did Lauren as she chased after him. Evony tried to move out of the way but was knocked down as Lauren ran over her.

"What the hell was that? Bo asked.

"For once I agree with the Succubus. What the hell? Evony asked getting to her feet.

"My estimation since Lauren was part of the Una Mens and her last kill was a Lioness. So when Bo brought her back, she is now a Lioness shifter.

"What? Bo and Evony asked in unison.

"Well we all saw her run out of here", Trick said shaking his head in disbelief.

"So is our Lauren still in there? Bo asked.

"Shit. I'm going home and I hope Dr. Lewis will forget all about me", Evony said.

"I still don't understand. What does that mean for Lauren? Bo asked worriedly.

"We won't know until she comes back Bo. If she comes back", Trick said.

"So if lions are kings of beasts, that means Lauren is queen of all you beyotches", Kenzi said trying to make light of the situation.

"Will she kill Dyson? Trick asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know who ran out of here after him". Bo said scratching her head.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_Parts unknown_

 _Darkness surrounds me as I stalk this coward. The cool night makes me shudder as I adjust to my new skin given to me by a group that thought so lowly of me. My nose smells the scent of my next meal. An unsuspecting prey that will soon know how I feel. For years I was a mere appetizer to the Fae. Had it not been for my dog collar, I would've been dog meat. Here I am chasing a wolf that I call a dog because he was always in heat with a lover I once knew. I could've easily caught him by now but it amuses me that he's running for his life from me. Like I was running for my own for months ducking in and out of hotels while he infiltrated my side of the bed lying next to her. Tasting her deliciousness. My second favorite flavor will be the taste of victory, knowing when I catch him and have my way with him, that I will leave marks so calculating and brutal he will remember it for the rest of his miserable life._

 _He's so arrogant that he thinks I'm doing this for her. No asshat, I'm doing this for me and for all the humans you feasted on thinking you were better than all of us. Revenge has escalated my hunger. I speed up watching him turn often to see where I am. Then bam. Silence is drowned out by my vicious roars as I sling him here and there. My claws never miss their marks on his chest. On his face. Every spot I can make out on his body under this bright moon. No howling tonight fool. I plant him on his back as I take my paw and squeeze his bulbus glandis in my hands until his roars sound like that of a pup. Guessing you won't be using this anytime soon huh? I asked mocking him. Gripping his neck in my hands, I slashed the front and back. Being a scientist I know where the stopping points are._

 _"The Doctor in me has decided to let you live. I will be victorious every day knowing the animal in me can kick your ass at will. You will live your pathetic life scared of someone you thought nothing more of than a lowly human. I am warning you now to stay away from me". I let him go and smiled as he scurried away._

 _The clubhouse_

It had been almost a month since Bo had heard from Lauren or Dyson. The last memory she had was both of them shifting and Lauren chasing Dyson out of the Una Mens lair. Trick had sent as many men as he could spare searching for the wolf but Bo told him to stand down regarding Lauren. Bo went back to the clubhouse to try and clear her head of both shifters. Shifter? Was Lauren really a shifter now? Was she even the Lauren Bo knew and loved?

If she was honest when she conducted her own search for the Doctor, she avoided one place knowing if Lauren was there, she wouldn't want company. The Fae had invaded years of her life as it was. She deserved some peace and quiet. Bo's nights hadn't been quiet at all. She would either drink so she could fall asleep or she would wake up from nightmares. Kenzi had gone back to the clubhouse too. She often ran in Bo's room when she heard the Succubus screaming.

"Bo. You have to go see her and you will see she's fine", Kenzi advised.

"But will she be Lauren? Or some monster the Fae created during her kidnapping? Bo asked.

"You will only know if you see her. You can't treat her like one Bo, she never treated you like that", Kenzi said.

"And what if Lauren doesn't want to be seen? Bo asked.

"Then you will still have answers. None of us know her inside and out like you do", Kenzi said.

"I guess", Bo sighed still undecided on what she would do.

 _Lauren's apartment._

Lauren was sitting on her floor drinking her latest bottle of beer. She had a long month of solitude. It was far better than her servitude days. The lost was messy but that was to be expected since all she did was mostly eat, sleep and drink. She knew she needed to shower soon. She was expecting a delivery and wanted to be presentable. She walked upstairs and looked at her old bedroom. Four walls of nothing. She could imagine scientific equations written all over them like a chalkboard in chemistry class. Taking a deep breath she finally entered the shower. The water felt soothingly wonderful to her new skin. New skin? She shook her head.

"New skin. New life", She groaned.

After thirty minutes she was showered and dressed. She made her way back downstairs and decided it was time to clean. She grabbed her sheets and blankets and loaded them into the washer and dryer. She rinsed the dishes putting them into the dishwasher. "I'm so domestic now", She laughed.

"Beer? She offered.

"How did you know? Bo asked.

"Your scent gave you away", Lauren said coolly.

"Lauren I have been meaning to come by", Bo said slowly walking in.

"So why didn't you? Lauren asked taking a long swig of the beer Bo waved off.

"The last time I saw you...you.

"Chased after Dyson", Lauren said finishing for her.

"Lauren I can't talk to you with your back to me", Bo said softly.

"Oh sorry. My manners", Lauren said turning to Bo.

And there it was. The emptiness that Bo had feared would be in Lauren's eyes. The Doctor looked thinner but exceedingly toned.

"How've you been? Lauren asked.

"I'm...ok", Bo said.

"What happened Lauren? Bo asked.

Laugh scoffed. "Now that's a loaded question".

"What happened when? Lauren asked.

"What happened to you? What happened to Dyson? Nobody has seen nor heard from either of you", Bo said.

"I'm sure he's still on the run or hiding out in the woods somewhere", Lauren said.

"Lauren...

Lauren remembered that night so clearly. Pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. Lauren went to answer it.

"Package for Dr. Lewis", The gentleman said.

"Thank you", Lauren said signing for it.

"Not to be rude Isabeau but I have paperwork to go over", Lauren said.

"Lauren...

"As far as I know he's alive", Lauren said.

"As far as you know what does that mean? Bo asked.

"That means he's alive to my knowledge", Lauren half snapped.

"Lauren..

"Look Isabeau if you want to know where he is why don't you ask Trick?

"Trick doesn't know. None of us do", Bo said.

"Well excuse me for not caring about a man who didn't give a damn that I saved his life but indirectly contributed to the Una Mens taking mine", Lauren said raising her voice.

"I guess I got my answer..

"To what? Lauren asked.

"If you were still the same Lauren", Bo said.

"A little bit. I'm still the same Lauren that remembers the shit the Fae put me through and yet here I am some kind of science experiment gone wrong at the very hands of the Fae...

"Lauren I just want to know that you're ok", Bo said softly

"Ahh we're back to that again? Ok", Lauren said stripping.

"Lauren...

"No allow me to finish", Lauren said fully naked now.

"See my arms. See my legs. See my back. See my chest", Lauren said.

"Lauren you're wounded", Bo said noticing the scars on her chest.

"I'm healing", Lauren said.

"Shit Lauren why didn't you call or come by? Bo asked angrily.

"Thank you for bringing me back Isabeau", Lauren said.

"Stop it Lauren and talk to me", Bo said.

"Fine. I chased him. We fought. I left him _alive_ ", Lauren said.

"Lauren you could've come by. I was so worried", Bo said.

"Bo if you really care for me as you claim to you could have actually come looking for me or is that only when I'm facing death?

"Lauren I'm sorry about all of this. I am sorry that you're so angry", Bo said.

"Well of course I'm angry. I have died twice. Nobody cared to come looking for me, I'm not even human anymore". Lauren raised her voice so loud it came out in a roar.

"Lauren I always wonder how you're doing even though I don't always ask. One minute I think you were lost to the world the next minute I answer Dyson's phone and you were on the other end...

"All of those times I called him, I wondered how often did you ask him if he knew where I was. He knew. They all knew", Lauren said.

"I did ask Lauren! He lied to me and said he hadn't heard from you", Bo said.

"Oh! You did know he was somewhat aware", Lauren said.

"Lauren!

"Why didn't you come Isabeau? I was human and you left me out there amongst killers? Lauren yelled.

Bo had no answer. She could have gone but she didn't.

"I will ask around and let you know what I find out. That should make you sleep better at night", Lauren sighed.

"How did you know I wasn't sleeping? Bo asked.

"You just told me", Lauren said.

"That is not you Lauren, you're not evil", Bo said softly.

"I wasn't this either", Lauren said half shifting to prove her point.

"Lauren I'm sorry", Bo said.

"Don't be. I'm just another freak to be mocked", Lauren said coldly.

 _The Dal_

"Hey Trick any news? Kenzi asked taking a beer from him.

Trick sighed "No and Bo?

"Bo went to check on Lau...laundry. She went to check on our laundry", Kenzi said.

"Nice try Kenzi. Leather and your suits don't go in those machines", Trick said.

"Bo's just hoping they haven't killed each other', Kenzi said.

"It wouldn't be good for Lauren to kill Dyson", Trick said.

"Yeah I guess it wasn't a good thing that she saved his life either", Kenzi said taking a sip.

Trick ignored her comment. "What can I do for you Kenzi?

"Nothing but this beer and maybe a shot. I just came by to see if Dyson was here or if you heard anything", Kenzi said.

"You could've called", Trick said.

"And miss the drinks? Kenzi laughed.

"I know what you're thinking Trick. No matter what your attitude is against Lauren, you need to brush that off because Bo really loves her and she won't stand for bullshit. Not after all we've seen", Kenzi said.

"Lauren was part of the Una Mens by all reasoning she should be dead", Trick said.

"Yeah except for the Succubus that saved her", Kenzi said.

"I fear if Dyson is not found soon, she will be in danger", Trick said.

"Wait if Lauren was the last of the Una Mens and she came back to life, wouldn't she still hold the title of Una Mens even though she's a woman but doesn't exactly have their powers anymore?

Trick looked puzzled.

"I guess that is something you will have to research huh? Kenzi asked.

 _The clubhouse_

Bo felt dejected again. How could she reach Lauren if she didn't even know the Lauren she was just talking to? She knew she approached the situation wrong because she really didn't give a shit what happened to Dyson. After all the weeks of pain he caused the Succubus by keeping his mouth shut. Any kind of torture would be justified.

This was becoming exhausting. She had spent what felt like years looking for Lauren after the Una Mens hid her and now that Lauren was back. She was back to searching for the woman she loves. Bo really was worried about the Doctor. What she felt like but knowing the genius Lauren is Bo knew if Lauren didn't feel right on the inside or if something felt off, she would run hundreds of tests on her on body. She should have stayed and talked to Lauren and kept Dyson out of the conversation. That's it, Dennis, go back over there.

 _The Dark Fae compound._

"Hello love. Miss me? Vex asked.

"You have some nerve bringing your coward ass back here", Said Evony.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist I just dropped by to talk a bit. See what's new", Vex said

"You mean you don't know? Evony asked trying not to show too much emotion. This was going to be fun.

"Long trip. Long day so let's get on with it", Vex said.

"Oh honey you've missed a lot", Evony mocked.

"I see your hand's not any better. So I guess you never found Dr. Boring", Vex said.

"Ohhh I found her", Evony smiled.

"Good. Good. We need to keep that one on a leash. The Una Mens are bloody fascists", Vex said.

Evony smiled at Vex. This was one moment she was glad to be here for.

"Put me on a leash? Lauren asked in a roar.

Vex went pale.

"Vexy you look pale love, even for you", Evony mocked.

"Was that?

Lauren roared again although she stayed in human form.

"I...I think I should be going. Got glasses to polish at the club...

Lauren grabbed his shirt with her teeth.

"Vex honey. Dr. Lewis is a shifter now", Evony said.

Vex laughed. "A shifter? Like ole wolf boy? He asked.

"Not quite. You know I'm hungry. I could go for a snack and I see there is a Mesmer on the menu", Lauren mocked.

"Oh yeah yeah yeah. I need to be going. Bye loves", Vex said as he turned to run away.

Lauren fully shifted and went after him. She chewed him up a bit but nothing too deep to kill him.

"I brought you something", She said with Vex hanging from her mouth by his shirt, and dropping him in front of Evony.

"You foolish boy. I warned you to stay away", Evony said.

"Is...is she a Dark Fae shifter? Vex whispered.

"No but let me warn you both. I could do a lot more damage if I wanted to", Lauren said shifting back and taking her leave.

"Yes this is the Morrigan. Could you send our best medic to come and get Vex's nearly mangled ass out of my office", Evony said into her phone.

"What the hell are we gonna do about her? Vex whispered through his pain.

"We? The Una Mens are dead. Darling we will be leaving her the fuck alone. She took out my best shifter and I will never get that gruesome image out of my head. Ick", Evony said.

 _Lauren's apartment._

"She still doesn't lock her door", Bo chuckled after lightly knocking.

"Lauren? Bo called up the stairs.

She heard foot steps and assumed it was Lauren.

The person emerged and Bo was shocked.

"What the hell are you doing here? Bo asked.

"I... I needed a hideout", Dyson said.

"You are one stupid asswipe", Bo said.

"What? The place is deserted. Dyson said.

"Yep. You're stupid. Now get the hell out of here", Bo said.

"I'm safe here, you don't have any bottles to bash me over the head with", Dyson said.

"No but I do have one pissed off shifter that could walk in at any time now", Bo said.

"What? Dyson asked.

"Ummm hello scratch and sniff, do you not smell another scent in here? Bo asked.

"Lauren's scent it's stale but that's because she hasn't lived here in a while", Dyson said walking to get a drink.

He noticed a wine bottle and went to grab it. Bo took it instead and hit him over the head with it. "I gave you a drink, now get the hell out", Bo said.

"What you can't kick me out of here, this is a Light Fae loft", Dyson said holding his head.

"You're right she can't but I can", Lauren said eyeing Dyson.

"Guys. Guys not in here", Bo said.

"This is the perfect spot Isabeau", Lauren bristled.

"No! No Lauren. I will get him to leave", Bo said.

Bo could do nothing but stand on the stairs as the two shifters started fighting again. Lauren stood on her hind legs and threw a hard right at Dyson's face. He growled in pain and sputtered backwards. He made it back to all fours and was about to strike Lauren but she beat him to it grabbing his neck with both paws squeezing as hard as she could.

"No Lauren no! This is not you", Bo pleaded.

Lauren growled again in anger. Her roar was so loud Bo had to cover her ears. It was hard to keep their footing since Lauren had recently waxed the floor but she was getting her blows in. Dyson growled with every hit until they all heard. "Enough!

Dyson shifted back. "Dyson get out of here! Trick said from the door way. Dyson walked towards the door never taking his eyes off of Lauren who hadn't shifted back yet.

"Trick please get him out of here and keep him out", Bo pleaded looking at Lauren who had not shifted again but kept her eyes blazing towards Dyson.

"Another time then", Dyson spat towards Lauren.

"Leaving because your master told you to? Lauren asked finally shifting.

"You're used to masters", Dyson said.

Lauren's next roar broke all the windows.

"Trick, now! Bo screamed.

"Lauren...", Bo said whispering.

Lauren bristled and released a smaller roar as Bo started walking towards her.

"Lauren. I'm not here to fight or upset you", Bo said.

"I'm an animal Isabeau", Lauren sighed.

"No. No you're not. You just play one in bed", Bo said.

"It's not funny look at me! Lauren said shifting.

"Lauren you're still you and you're beautiful", Bo said.

Lauren started towards Bo and for a minute Bo panicked.

Lauren shifted back and fell in her arms.

"What am I going to do Isabeau? My humanity is gone and I'm an animal", Lauren said collapsing in Bo's arms.

"We are going to get through this", Bo said.

"No. There is no getting through this Isabeau. Look at me! I will be like this for the rest of my life", Lauren said pulling away from Bo and throwing everything she could get her hands on.

"Lauren! Lauren stop it! Bo said grabbing her and sending pulses into her body.

"Shhh shhhh I'm here Lauren. I'm not going anywhere", Bo said taking Lauren in her arms again. She struggled to hold her tears in.

Tears were in Lauren's eyes. They flashed and furrowed as if she was about to shift again.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_That bastard._

 _I was having trouble sleeping. Bo held me as she rubbed my back sending a pulse through with every rub. I am still struggling with my new genetic makeup and it was causing me to have violent nightmares. I was fighting some unknown monster and I swung at Bo in my sleep. She held me tighter. I had fallen back to sleep when another monster exposed it's ugly head. I turned over to face Bo. She looked at me stunned but unafraid. "Lauren your eyes are tan now", She whispered. The softness in her voice turned me on as I lunged for her. Planting her firmly but gently on the floor. She grabbed my hair as I pushed my tongue into her inviting mouth. With a low growl I ripped her shirt and bra from her body. Lunging for her again, I flattened my tongue dragging it down the left side of her neck until I reached her mountainous breasts. She grips my hair even tighter. I look at her and smile as I repeat the same motions on the right side of her body. I slipped my hand down her body stopping to massage her over her panties. I can hear her start a continuous moan as my fingers slowly star to pull her them down. Raising up I pull them completely off and gently picked her up carrying her to my kitchen island. I placed her on top of it as I knelt down in front of her. Taking both of her legs, I held them up in a v formation as the tip of my tongue started circling her clit. Isabeau placed her hands palms down on the counter top pushing her body back and forth against my tongue. Her moans increased with every motion. Suddenly we hear loud foot steps as Dyson and some Light Fae guards rushed in. I am still dressed as five of them jumped me from behind carrying me towards the door. I let out a ferocious growl as Bo screams my name. I was in mid shift when I felt a blow to the back of my head. I slowly lost consciousness as I heard Bo yelling something I couldn't quite make out at Dyson. When I finally came to, I felt what I assume is blood running down the back of my head. Now here I am strapped to wall in a cage waiting for someone, anyone to come and release me. The cuffs of my chains are hot to the touch. I know the wolf is behind this. Time for my favorite Succubus to play dog catcher._

 _ **Lauren's apartment(Present time)**_

"Dyson what the hell is going on? Bo screamed gathering her clothes. "She attacked me, she attacked Vex. The elders are holding an emergency meeting.

"Bullshit, this is your doing", Bo spat.

"It's true Bo. She's a loose cannon. Her crimes must not go unpunished", Dyson said.

"Take a good look. This will be the last time you see any of this", Bo said pointing at her body before she got dressed.

"She's not enough for you Bo. I have always been enough for you", Dyson bristled.

Bo rolled her eyes. "Where did they take her? She snapped.

"Bo there is nothing you can do. This is beyond your reach", Dyson said.

"Where?! Bo screamed so loud it nearly shook the building.

"The glass factory. They will be gathering in a matter of hours to decide what to do with her", Dyson said.

"I don't love you anymore Dyson, especially not like that. If any harm has come to Lauren, my face will be the last thing you see. Now get out! Bo said.

Dyson smiled softly as he walked out the door.

Bo was beyond furious.

 _ **The Dal**_

"Trick! Kenzi screamed.

"Kenzi? Trick said coming up from his lair.

"Dude we have major probs", Kenzi said.

"Lauren? Trick asked.

"Yep", Kenzi said.

"I already know", Trick sighed.

"You are going to help them with this right? Kenzi asked.

"Kenzi stay out of this. You are human..

"So was Lauren when she saved your asses", Kenzi spat.

"You can't go there Kenzi, they will kill you", Trick said.

"Oh I have no plans on going but you better be planning something to help them. Bo will never forgive you if you don't.

 _ **Bo**_

"Get out of my way or learn to drive", Bo screamed. She was furious Dyson had taken Lauren. No matter how he tried to say it was just Fae business, she knew it was personal for Dyson.

"It will be personal for me too buddy if anything has happened to her. Drive asshole! She spat to the car in front of her.

 _ **The Dark Fae compound.**_

Evony was sitting at her desk when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in".

"Ma'am, I have news", Bruce said.

"What is it now? Evony asked reading a document on her desk.

"Dr. Lewis has been taken to the glass factory. She is being charged with attacking Vex and Dyson", Bruce said.

Evony sat back. "So the wolf got his ass whipped by the new shifter on the block and is now trying to play the wounded puppy. Who's in charge?

"Blackthorn ma'am", Bruce said.

Evony smiled a bit. "Thank you, that is all I needed to know. Be ready to move within 30 minutes". She said waving him out.

 _ **The glass factory.**_

"Are you comfortable? Dyson asked.

"When I get out of here...

"You will be dead by the end of the day Lauren. I hope your treason was worth it", Dyson said.

"Treason? You mean when I went against Taft. Against Bo, to save you pup pup? Lauren mocked.

"You should've stayed gone and none of this would be necessary", Dyson said.

"You know it was me she was thinking of every time she slept with you", Lauren laughed.

"Make your jokes. I will have the last laugh at the end of the day. She will forget all about you", Dyson said.

"Tsk that's what's eating you isn't it Dyson? She can't forget about me", Lauren smiled.

"I will leave you here chained to the wall like the monster you are until the Elders send for you", Dyson said walking off.

 _ **The Dal**_

"Bo where are you? Trick asked into the phone.

"Where do you think? I'm on the way to the glass factory", Bo said.

"Bo you can't go in there attacking them", Trick warned.

"I will drain them dry if anything has happened to her", Bo said.

"Bo you need to let the Elders handle this", Trick said.

"Oh! I know all about you Elders and the Fae are better than humans bullshit", Bo said.

"Bo..

"Are you going to help me or not? Bo asked.

"I will do my best to help Bo but I need you to stay calm until I get there", Trick said.

"You better be on your way soon because I am almost there", Bo said hanging up.

Trick picked up his phone again. "We have a problem" was all he said before he hung up.

Bo thought about Lauren. All the time they had wasted with their misunderstandings. She thought about last night and how Lauren broke down in her arms thinking she was nothing now but an animal. She was so much more to Bo and Bo was determined to assure her of that for as long as she needed her to. She thought of Dyson. How could she have ever considered being in a relationship with such a pompous ass like him? She knew he lied about Lauren's whereabouts because he is obsessed about getting Bo back. Now his ridiculous obsession has caused him to turn Lauren over like some deviant he always needed Bo's help to catch. How could such a dumb dog be a Detective in the first place? Bo finally pulled into the glass factory parking lot. "Lauren".

 _ **The glass factory**_

"Isabeau", Lauren whispered from her cage. Dyson had been gone awhile and she had drifted in and out of sleep. Her chains were still keeping her from fully shifting or else she would have escaped by now. She knew she just needed to hold on because Bo would surely come for her. She thought about their morning. She laughed wondering if ole wolf Bo could smell Bo's juices on the doctor's breath. All the times Lauren had made love to Bo failed in comparison. She laughed again hoping Dyson had heard Bo scream her name over and over from the hall way. "Bo will come for me. In more ways than one", Lauren smiled.

"Where is Dr. Lewis? Blackthorn asked.

"She's in her cage sir. I thought it best to wait until all parties have arrived", Dyson said.

"And why are you here? I would suspect McCorrigan to be here since his granddaughter is the Dr's lover", Blackthorn said.

"I am one of the victims of her crimes sir", Dyson said.

"Victims? You mean there is more than one? Blackthorn asked.

"Yes. To my knowledge, she also attacked Vex the Mesmer. Although his wounds are worse than mine" Dyson asked.

Blackthorn looked over Dyson. "You don't look injured at all".

"It has been about a week since my attack, I am still healing", Dyson said.

"And the Mesmer is Dark Fae. I will only discuss Dr. Lewis", Blackthorn said.

"No! That won't be good enough. She won't be punished and sentenced if it's only me", Dyson said.

"Shifter I am done talking to you until the Succubus, her grandfather and the other Elders arrive. We do not handle Dark Fae matters too", Your case had better be substantial in proof because if you have wasted my time here today, you will be punished", Blackthorn said.

"Hello. I'm already here. Let Lauren go", Bo said.

"Ahh Isabeau. The unaligned Succubus. Take your seat. As I've told the wolf. The others need to arrive before I discuss this matter any further", Blackthorn said.

"Fine then let me see Lauren", Bo said.

"You are unaligned, you cannot see her until it's time for her trial", Blackthorn said.

"Buddy you better allow me to see her or I will be lining up all of your asses just before I kill you", Bo snapped.

"Isabeau! Trick screamed as he gestured for the other Elders to take their seats along side Blackthorn.

"Fitzpatrick McCorrigan. It's quite a mess your little Succubus and her gf have here", Blackthorn said.

Trick glared at Dyson.

"Excuse us", He said gesturing for Dyson to walk with him.

"Dyson! What have you done? He asked.

"She needs to pay Trick, you know it and I know it", Dyson said.

"You went to her house Dyson! Trick said.

"Wrong that's Light Fae territory. She lost that privilege when she ran off with Taft", Dyson said.

"And you had no reason to be there", Trick spat.

"I know you are trying to stick up for Bo but the Blood King I know wouldn't cower to slaves", Dyson said.

"Watch your tone with me Dyson. I think your obsession with Bo and her choice has clouded your judgment", Trick said.

"I'm fine Trick and she will pay today", Dyson said.

"You better have a good case. Wasting Elders time is punishable too", Trick warned.

"When you are ready Fitzpatrick the other Elders and I are ready to begin", Blackthorn said slowly.

"Trick you have to help me! Dyson pleaded.

"All I am concerned with is getting this matter cleared up", Trick said.

"Bring in Dr. Lewis", Blackthorn said.

Bo froze up. She had no idea what condition the Dr would be in or if they would even allow her to get close enough to check on her. When the doctor was led in, in chains, it broke her heart. Her face looked dirty, her eyes droopy. She hung her head until Bo called her name. She half smiled and nodded. She may be a shifter now but she remembered how relentless the Elders were from her human days. Lauren walked around in front of the Elders and stood up as straight as she could.

"Dr. Lewis you are being charged with viciously attacking Dyson the shifter and Vex the Mesmer. Seeing that Vex is Dark Fae we are only concerned with your Light Fae charges", Blackthorn said abruptly.

"Who is representing the wolf? Blackthorn asked.

"I am representing myself", Dyson answered with a disappointed tone. He was sure Trick would see things his way and support him against the traitor.

"I see and for Dr. Lewis? Blackthorn asked.

"I am! Bo stood screaming.

"Bo..", Trick warned.

"What? I am! Bo answered.

"May I speak? Trick asked pushing Bo back in her seat.

"Of course Fitzpatrick. I am assuming you are speaking for the Dr? Blackthorn asked.

Trick knew this was a ridiculous case. Dyson was bitter because Bo had chose Lauren. "I am here to speak on behalf of the Light Fae. There are some things that have come to my attention and are relevant to this case here today" Trick said.

"Of course. You may continue Fitzpatrick", Blackthorn said waving for him to continue.

"Dr. Lewis was a slave of the Light Fae. She left under extenuating circumstances. She was being blackmailed by Issac Taft and had no choice for her own safety to go with him. Once she was with Taft, he revealed his evil plan for the Doctor to turn him Fae so he could reek havoc on all Fae. It is my understanding his life was taken by Dyson after Dr. Lewis brilliantly injected him with Cabbit genes making him an easy kill for Dyson. Since all Fae assumed the dangerous procedure could be done to them as well Dr. Lewis was forced to flee again. After her brieft stint on the run, she was then captured by the Una Mens as a plot of revenge against my granddaughter Isabeau Dennis. Dr. Lewis spent a few months with the Una Mens after they forced her to eat one of their seeds killing her human cells in the process. The Dark Fae had sent a shifter to the Una Mens lair to collect the Dr. The Dr. was not there at the time. Since Lauren was now one of the Una Mens, she could use the shifters powers against her and she did, thus killing her. During their battle Dr. Lewis was gravely injured and brought back to life by Isabeau. Now since she died as part of the Una Mens, she deserves to make up her own mind if she wishes to retain that title or not choose a side at all", Trick concluded.

"Is it my understanding Fitzpatrick you want all charges dropped against the Dr., even though she allegedly harmed your trusted wolf? Blackthorn asked.

"It's not allegedly she did attack me! Dyson spat.

Blackthorn raised his hand to silence Dyson.

"Yes. She should be immediately released and with our apologies", Trick smiled softly.

"No! Trick you can't! She must pay! Dyson screamed.

"Bastard", Lauren thought internally.

"Enough! Blackthorn screamed.

Clearing his throat and regaining his composure he continued.

"Fitzpatrick. I know who you really are. If we are to consider this what are you presenting as a bargaining chip? Blackthorn said.

"I am still _retired_. If my request is not met than I can assure the council I will come out of retirement", Trick said.

"Give us ten minutes to discuss this", Blackthorn said.

"Trick do you really want to haggle with them like this? Bo asked softly.

"Bo. This is nothing. Just the threat of it, will make them back down", Trick said.

Looking at Lauren. "Can I go and talk to Lauren? Bo asked.

"I don't see why you can't", Trick said.

Bo started to walk over to Lauren. She heard Dyson growl but kept walking anyways.

"Lauren? Are you ok sweetie? Bo asked.

"I...I'm fine Isabeau", Lauren said softly.

Not believing her Bo walked around Lauren. When she saw the gash on the back of her head she growled too.

"Who did this? She asked.

"One of the guards", Lauren answered.

"Which one? Bo asked.

"The one standing in the corner there", Lauren nodded in his direction.

Bo bristled. "Noted".

"Isabeau..

"No Lauren. He won't get away with this". Bo said softly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have made our decision", Blackthorn announced.

Everyone took their seats. Lauren was still standing in the same spot. Bo gave her hand a gentle squeeze and returned to her seat.

"Given the impassioned argument by Fitzpatrick. We have decided as far as the Light Fae, Dr. Lewis will not be punished today, nor in the future. We offer her our apologies and request that she be immediately released. Upon her release she will not be forced to choose between the Light and the Dark", Blackthorn said.

"No! She attacked me, she can't get away with it! Dyson said.

"Shifter lower your tone. You have done nothing to prove your own case", Blackthorn said.

"No? Look at my wounds", Dyson said pulling up his shirt.

"That proves nothing. You could have fought anyone", Blackthorn said.

"She did this to me. You must punish her", Dyson pleaded.

"Any witnesses? Blackthorn asked.

"Well no...

"Then you have nothing and our decision stands", Blackthorn said.

"What about Vex? Surely you can talk to the Dark Fae Elders and get them to punish her", Dyson pleaded. His pleas fell on deaf Light Fae Elder ears.

"Vex is indisposed at the moment. He's feeling _under_ the weather", The Morrigan said entering the room.

"What? He was attacked too. You can't be serious Evony! Dyson said.

"I told you once, I don't talk to the help", The Morrigan said.

Lauren froze. Was she in a dream? Did both Light and Dark just step forward on her behalf against her personal bully of the last 5 years? Here she was a former human turned Fae shifter and she would soon be free to go home and rest. She knew the scar on the back of her head would need to be treated as soon as possible. She wanted to smile but kept her head upright and her eyes focused straight ahead.

"Dr. Lewis will not see any charges filed against her from the Dark Fae as long as she agrees to treat my hand", The Morrigan said.

"How did that happen? Blackthorn asked.

"I tried and failed at cooking. It looks a lot better than it feels", The Morrigan said.

"Very well. Dr Lewis do you agree to her terms? Blackthorn asked.

Lauren didn't speak, she simply nodded in agreement.

"Then if there is nothing else, we are adjourned and the Dr. will be released immediately", Blackthorn said.

"No! You can't let her go", Dyson was still bristling.

"We are adjourned. Fitzpatrick put a mussel on your dog", Blackthorn said.

"Dyson it's over", Trick said walking out.

Bo walked over to Lauren. "You heard the man take her chains off", She said looking at the guard nearest Lauren.

The guard removed Lauren's cuffs and she fell in Bo's arms.

"Come on sweetie we are getting out of here", Bo said softly kissing her on her forehead.

Bo nodded at Evony and slowly walked Lauren towards the exits.

Bo just wanted to take Lauren home but first she needed to get the gash on her head checked out. "It's not that bad", She heard Lauren whisper.

"Dr. Lewis don't self diagnose yourself. I want you to be checked out. I'm taking you to the Light Fae compound right now", Bo said softly.

The Elders had cleared out. Evony was talking to Trick for a few minutes. Dyson stood off to the sides furious at what had just happened. That woman attacked him and got away with it.

Bo and Lauren had almost reached the exit when they heard a growling sound. Bo knew who and what is was. Dyson had shifted and was coming straight for them.

"Dyson, no! Screamed Trick.

Bo gently pushed Lauren to the side and turned to take the brunt of his attack. Just as he reached her she pulled her blade from her sheath and one that was tucked in her boots. When Dyson reached her she caught him twice. Once in his neck and the other deep in his chest. He growled once more as he fell to the ground and blood was everywhere. Lauren looked like she was either going to pass out or throw up. Sensing her distress, Bo gently lifted her into her arms. She turned to Trick and nodded at him without a word. Turning around again they finally walked out of the glass factory. Bo was fully aware of what she had just done but she had warned him too many times and he just wouldn't listen. All he had to do was move on like she had, but no he kept trying to bring Lauren down or keep her out of Bo's life. Now he lay there almost out of all of their lives. She knew Lauren could probably check him out but the Dr., didn't look so hot herself and there was so much blood she would need many hands to stop his bleeding.

"Dumb dog", The Morrigan laughed.

"Bo...

"I'm taking Lauren to be checked out Trick", Bo said into her phone.

"Fine but we will need to talk tomorrow", Trick insisted.

"Tomorrow then", Bo said hanging up.

TBC

The final chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

_The Dal_

"Ok Fitzpatrick where's the good shit you keep in this dump? The Morrigan asked.

"Evony...what are you doing here? Trick asked

"We need to talk about the Unaligned shifter. She still poses a threat", The Morrigan said.

"Dr. Lewis will not be a threat", Trick said.

"Hello? Is anyone here? She's unaligned just like the Slutubus", The Morrigan countered.

"Evony watch your tone about Isabeau or I will throw you out", Trick bristled.

"Easy Blood King. Bo and I have done this for years, you know that", The Morrigan said.

Trick winced. She was right in a way. Lauren and Bo were both unaligned at the moment. He hadn't heard a word from Lauren or Bo. They must still be at the Light Fae compound getting Lauren treated for her head wound. He walked behind the bar to get The Morrigan a drink while he tried to think of a way to stall her from going after Lauren. He knew Bo would fly off the handle at even a hint of a threat being cast towards Lauren.

"Well. Well. Well. I thought we saw enough of your ass last night", The Morrigan said watching Blackthorn enter.

"I would say it's good to see you too Evony, but that would be a lie", Blackthorn said half smiling.

"Blackthorn", Trick nodded.

"Fitzpatrick. Let's get this over with, I am a busy man", Blackthorn replied.

The Morrigan squinted her eyes. Why was the Blood King meeting with Blackthorn so suddenly after last night? "What fuckery is this? She asked.

"Evony. This is a private matter. You've had your drink, please leave my establishment", Trick said.

"This better not be about double-crossing me. Especially concerning Dr. Lewis, we all agreed...

"Take your leave", Trick said.

"Fine. But know this darling, I always find out", The Morrigan said downing her drink and slamming the glass down on the bar top.

Clearing his throat "Thank you for coming Blackthorn, let's get this over with", Trick said around to face him.

"Now about Dr. Lewis", Blackthorn started.

 _The Light Fae compound._

It had been a long day for Bo. She had spent most of the night watching over Lauren and stretching her legs as needed. The Doctors were incompetent regarding her treatment. If all Lauren needed was sleep then why keep her here overnight? She shook her head as she walked out to catch some morning air. The place was as stuffy as the fools that ran it. She recalled rumblings last night, hearing Dyson moan and wail about his wounds. She didn't even go and look for him, he was a threat to Lauren and she wasn't about to leave her side for him. She was shocked he was still alive. But didn't drop a tear about it. After all he was the reason Lauren was the way she is now. He just left human Lauren out there running for her life and now Fae Lauren has him all but running for his lately. _Fae Lauren._ "Holy shit", Bo thought. Lauren was so much stronger now. Bo had to laugh thinking she might not be enough to sustain Lauren's sexual needs.

"Yo Bo Bo, what's up with the Doc? Kenzi asked walking up to Bo.

"She's resting", Bo yawned.

"Looks like you need some sleep too", Kenzi laughed.

"I will sleep when I know Lauren has recovered", Bo said.

"But she will be fine right? Just a few bruises", Kenzi said.

Bo sighed deeply. "That's not it Kenzi. Lauren has so much going on not just physically. How am I going to help her through all of it?

"You won't know until you talk to her Bo, really talk to her", Kenzi said softly.

"I guess", Bo said looking at the ground.

"She will be fine Bo, you'll see", Kenzi said trying to assure Bo but she knew the Succubus. She would always worry about Lauren no matter what the situation was. She kicked herself many times thinking of how she and Dyson kept Lauren hidden from Bo. The Doctor had died because of them. The human Kenzi often thought not good enough for Bo was gone. She hadn't even had a chance to speak with Lauren since all of this went down. Would the Doctor even want to see her, talk to her? She heard all about her changes and holy hell would the Doctor be a force to be reckoned with now.

The ladies heard alarms going off and ran into the compound.

"Lauren! Bo screamed skipping up the steps kicking the doors in.

Bo and Kenzi ran as fast as they could up the stairs and down the hall to Lauren's room. When they entered they found nothing but torn sheets.

"Lauren what did you do? Bo asked trying to contain her Succubus.

"The alarms are still going off. Maybe she ran out the wrong door or something", Kenzi said.

"Succubitch what have you done? The Morrigan asked from the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Bo asked angrily.

"I came to see the good Doctor but I see you lost her", The Morrigan said mocking Bo. She didn't quite fully trust this _new_ Dr. Lewis.

"If you have harmed one hair on her head I will peel every piece of flesh from your body starting with your stump of a hand", Bo snapped.

"Oh honey. If you think I can't kick your ass with one hand, you my dear are sadly mistaken", The Morrigan said walking towards Bo.

Bo let out a loud growl and grabbed The Morrigan.

"Ladies we don't have time for this, we have to find Lauren", Kenzi pleaded.

"I apppreciate what you did last night, but that doesn't mean I won't kick your ass", said Bo releasing The Morrigan.

"Bo, Lauren", Kenzi said gently grabbing her shoulder.

"Right, Lauren", Bo said.

 _"_ Where would Lauren have gone? Bo asked.

"Let's go check on D-man, he was worse off than she was, he could use his nose and sniff her out", Kenzi suggested.

"Shit Kenzi, those two can't be near each other right now", Bo said with her eyes widening.

"And why would that be slutubus? Still haven't chosen one or the other huh? The Morrigan mocked Bo.

"Shut up Evony and if you want Lauren's help, help us find her", Bo said making her way out.

"Fine I will help you with the Doctor but not with your dog", The Morrigan said.

They walked up another floor to Dyson's room. The alarms had stopped, Bo assumed they went off because the Morrigan was on the premises. That had better be the reason Bo thought internally. They finally arrived on Dyson's floor.

"Where are the guards? The Light Fae, this place could be so easily infiltrated, as I have so brilliantly done this morning", The Morrigan laughed.

Finally the trio arrived at his room. Kenzi went in first, Bo didn't know if he was ready to see her yet given what happened last night.

"Shit...", Kenzi yelled.

"What? Bo said peeking in. Dyson's bed was almost identical to Lauren's. Ripped sheets albeit more bloody but the sheets had been destroyed.

"You don't think? Kenzi asked.

"She wouldn't", Bo said.

"I would", The Morrigan laughed.

"No Dyson and where the fuck is Lauren? Bo screamed.

"Bo? A soft voice called.

The trio turned towards the door and all three mouths dropped at the sight.

"Lauren...you didn't", Bo said.

Lauren was holding a bone she was sucking on.

"What? Lauren asked.

"You didn't eat Dyson did you? Kenzi asked backing farther away from the door.

Lauren had to laugh. "No I don't eat dog, this is..was a Antelope".

Bo and Kenzi both let out breaths of relief.

"Then where were you? Bo asked softly approaching.

Lauren closed her eyes remembering she had left when Bo went to call to check on Kenzi late in the night.

 _She was in deep need for food. She ran for the woods and called on the herd and they moved slowly upon their prey. Then the attack came. There were so many roars and growls you couldn't tell who was taking a bite and who had yet taken a bite. Swing, roar, growl. Roar, swing, growl. She found her prey and devoured the animal within minutes. Licking her lips, she roared and started making her way home once she was sure the herd had things under control They hadn't bothered the pack, but they should have known not to fuck with queens of beasts. She turned her nose recognizing a familiar scent. "Nah he wouldn't be that stupid", she thought._

 _"That bastard was dumb enough",_ Lauren thought coming out of her recollections.

"Lauren? Where is Dyson? Bo asked.

"I don't know Bo", She answered.

"Then what are you doing here? Bo asked gently.

"The Doctor in me kicked in and I had to see how he was _doing_ ", She confessed.

"Doc no offense, but Dyson is pissed off at you", Kenzi.

"Yes. I know all about anger", Lauren said in a low roar towards Kenzi.

"Lauren, don't", Bo said gently grabbing Lauren.

"What? Are you going to tell me Dyson's favorite cheerleader didn't help him lie to me and you? Lauren asked Bo.

"Believe me Lauren I'm pissed about that too. But right now I need to make sure you're ok", Bo said.

"She looks delicious enough to eat", The Morrigan said with a soft whistle.

"Evony! Bo said snapping her head around.

"You couldn't handle me sweetie", Lauren said winking at Evony.

"Lauren! Focus please", Bo said.

"Fine. I'm fine Bo", Lauren said softly.

"Are you really? Physically? Bo asked staring her in the eyes.

"Just a few bruises", Lauren said pointing to the back of her head.

Lauren knew deep down what Bo was asking. The Doctor had been struggling with suddenly being a shifter. Her nightmares didn't seem as disturbing as they had been but she knew Bo would stay up at all hours of the night watching her and making sure she hadn't run off again and that she was actually getting some sleep. Lauren knew when she was just human she would rarely sleep much at all unless she was extremely tired and now she rarely slept thinking of some unforseen attack coming her way. Bo would protect her but what about the times when Bo would be out drinking at the Dal. She deserved some time with her grandfather, she couldn't just hold Lauren's hand every second of the day. Lauren did notice Bo had started stocking more and more liquor in the house. She knew she was trying to stay, stay for Lauren. Lauren hadn't even officially moved into the clubhouse but she felt it was the safest place for her as the Fae adjusted to their new shifter.

Bo's phone ringing startled the group. "Trick? Bo answered.

"I need to see you and Lauren asap", He replied.

"Trick now is not a good time, I'm still going to get Lauren checked out a little more", Bo said.

"Fine. Then meet me here afterwards", Trick said.

"Fine", Bo said hanging up the phone looking at a annoyed Lauren.

"Bo, I said I'm fine", Lauren said.

Bo walked around Lauren checking out the back of her head and shoulders. "Ladies give us a few", Bo said to The Morrigan and Kenzi.

"No sex Succubus I need the Doctor's help too", The Morrigan.

"Out", Bo bristled.

Once the ladies had left Bo pulled off Lauren's shirt.

"What the fuck Lauren? Bo asked looking at her small scars.

"I went out to feed Bo", Lauren said grabbing her shirt back from Bo.

"You can feed from me", Bo said.

"Not that kind of food. I'm a Lioness now Bo. We eat all kinds of creatures but I draw the line at wolves, dogs", Lauren said.

"And where did you get this _food_? Bo asked.

"The less you know the better Bo. You can't go out there, they would kill you", Lauren said.

"I don't want to go out there. I get it. Your appetite is no doubt a lot bigger now. I just want you to be careful, where you get this _food",_ Bo said.

"We can always go grocery shopping, hit up the meats department", Lauren said.

"Ok. Just promise me you won't just run off to who knows where to eat. The Fae could be after you right now and they would shoot you on site if they caught you", Bo said.

"I promise", Lauren smiled. She knew that would have to do for now because the Succubus would always worry about her. Lauren had found a herd she could depend on. She was slowly learning how to hunt for her food and they seemed to all get what they needed and dispersed. She still thought she was a monster but she knew those feelings would go away in time.

"Ok well Trick wants to see us as soon as possible", Bo said.

"About? Lauren asked.

"I don't know but I want to try something before you put your shirt back on", Bo said.

"Bo...

"Trust me", Bo smiled.

"Ok", Lauren smiled.

Bo lunged forward capturing Lauren's lips. Her tongue violently attacked her lips asking for entrance. Lauren pushed Bo onto the bed straddling her. Bo deepened their kiss and then pulled back. "Feed", she said softly.

Lauren didn't wait long to obey. The chi looked like a steady stream of blue light between them. Lauren took in deep breaths, roaring at the taste. Bo fell backwards on the bed. She wanted so much more but knew the ladies in the hall and Trick wouldn't give them another hour or minute of peace and quiet. She gently pushed Lauren up with her and looked at her back. The scarring was gone. Bo smiled and told Lauren she could put her shirt on.

"Ok but we really need to finish that later", Lauren panted.

"Oh we will", Bo smiled.

Lauren looked at Bo licking her lips allowing her tongue to slip out.

Bo laughed. "Let's go Dr. Lewis", taking her hand.

"Well I be damned the Sexubus didn't sex you up", The Morrigan said to Lauren.

"We are out of here Evony, Lauren will call you", Bo said.

"She can speak for herself, unless you sucked her tongue out of her mouth", The Morrigan said.

"I will call you soon", Lauren said.

"Fine. You better make it soon Doctor. I scratched your back last night, it's time you scratched my...

"Don't even say it Evony", Bo snapped invading her personal space.

"Soon Evony, I promise", Lauren said holding on to Bo.

The trio of Lauren, Bo and Kenzi headed for Bo's car. The Morrigan walked off alone. "What did she really want? Kenzi asked.

"Her hand fixed, but who knows what else", Bo answered.

"There won't be much I can do with her hand. Plastic surgery maybe", Lauren said.

"Well everything else on her looks plastic", Bo laughed.

Lauren smiled taking Bo's hand walking to the Camaro.

The afternoon air felt wonderful as Bo let the top down. Lauren sat in the passenger's seat still holding Bo's hand. Bo squeezed it gently and smiled in Lauren's direction. They were going to have to get to know each other in this new life of Lauren's but they both knew they would be fine. Lauren wouldn't always need Bo's protection but she would gladly supply it for Bo. Lauren leaned over and rested her head on Bo's shoulder. It wasn't long before the Succubus heard the soft roars of Lauren sleeping. She had to smile her snoring was adorable but her roars were too. Kenzi had fallen asleep in the back.

 _The Dal_

They had pulled up to the Dal and Lauren was still asleep. Kenzi had woke up along the way. Bo didn't want to move an inch, Lauren was beautiful like this. Lauren as a shifter had longer locks of blonde hair. "Lauren", Bo reluctantly whispered.

"Hmmm", Lauren said squeezing Bo's arm adjusting her head on her shoulder.

"We're here babe", Bo said kissing her on the forehead.

Lauren took a deep breath. "I don't want to move, you're so warm".

"I know babe, but the sooner we find out what Trick wants, the sooner we can leave", Bo smiled widely.

Lauren perked up. "True!

Bo laughed at Lauren's enthusiasm and led her into the Dal.

When they entered all they saw was Kenzi already four shots deep with a bottle in front of her and Trick behind the bar shaking his head.

"Ok Trick what's up? Bo asked.

"You're not going to make me choose a side are you? Lauren asked.

"One at a time ladies", He replied softly.

Bo took the bottle from a pouting Kenzi and poured shots for her and Lauren.

Once they were situated Trick started.

"Lauren the Blackthorn and I met this morning and made arrangements for you after last night's activities. You won't be forced to choose a side as I have explained to him that you saved both Light and Dark taking down Taft..

"What arrangements? Bo asked.

Trick waved his hand to Bo asking her to allow him to finish.

"As I was saying you won't be forced to choose, ever. Now since you were once part of the Una Mens, you are the last surviving member and heir..

"Heir? Lauren, Bo and Kenzi asked in unison.

"The Una Mens had millions of dollars", Trick said.

"Dude all of that moolah and they dressed like shit", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi, stop or leave", Trick said getting tired of the interruptions.

"They had millons of dollars tucked away and since Lauren is the last, she inherits all of it, that's if you want it", Trick said.

Lauren was floored. Millions. He said millions. Millions of dollars to buy her own place. Millions of dollars to fix up the clubhouse for Bo. Millions of dollars she could use towards her own research of whatever, whenever.

"Lauren? Bo asked gently.

"He said millions", Lauren said.

Kenzi leaned over to Lauren "I just wet myself too, I understand".

"Lauren if you don't want it, we can divide it amongst the Fae, but it's yours", Trick said.

"No! No I want it", Lauren said staring dead ahead but not looking at anything in particular.

"Are you ok babe? Bo asked grabbing her gently.

"H...how much? Lauren whispered.

"Roughly 20 million", Trick said.

"Twenty? The trio repsonded.

"Lauren could also create secret accounts and invest some of it, as long as she keeps it from being tied to the Fae", Trick said.

"Lauren is genius enough to do that", Bo said.

"When do I get it? Lauren asked.

"As soon as you like. All I would need to do is let Blackthorn know and he will have it transferred under the Una Mens name. Once it's transferred you can withdraw it and open a private account", Trick said.

"I still can't believe they had all of that money and had haircuts like Lurch", Kenzi said.

Lauren turned to face Bo. "What...what do you think?

"I think there's a catch", Bo said in Trick's direction.

"There is no catch. It's her money. Although we did take a finders fee for our trouble", Trick said.

"And how much was that? Kenzi asked.

"Ten thousand each for me and Blackthorn", Trick answered.

"And what about her not choosing a side? Bo asked.

"It's already a written agreement. The Elders and Council on both sides have a copy. She won't have to choose", Trick said.

Lauren sat still. She was officially free and rich. Free to be a Doctor. Free to open her own clinic. Free to live her life. Free to come and go as she chooses. Free to love Bo. She took a deep breath, "I accept".

"Fine I will call Blackthorn first thing in the morning", Trick said.

"Thank you. Trick", Lauren said swallowing hard.

Bo laughed. "Yes thank you Trick".

"This calls for a partay with lots of drinks! Kenzi said.

Bo looked at Lauren. Her complexion was so bright. She knew Trick had just officially removed her Ash necklace and she would never have to wear anything like that ever again. Not that Bo would allow anyone to even get close enough to force her to. She allowed herself to take in the moment too. She took a couple of deep breaths and smiled at the future now in front of them. If Lauren wanted one with her that is.

"Bo? Lauren called.

"I'm sorry. I was just absorbing this", Bo said pulling Lauren into her for a hug. They both closed their eyes inhaling each other's scent.

Lauren started to roar and Bo pushed back. "Lauren? What's wrong?

Lauren turned surveying the bar and didn't see anything and hugged Bo again.

"Nothing", She whispered but roared again the next minute.

They all heard a growl and turned to see Dyson. He looked at Lauren just as he was shifting.

"Holy shitballs this won't be good if..

Lauren shifted too.

"The Doc shifts", Kenzi finished.

"Lauren! Bo screamed.

"Not in my bar Dyson! Trick said.

Both of their voices went unheard. Dyson and Lauren circled each other first. They ran at each other and it was on. There went Trick's chairs, tables, couch and pool table.

"What the shit do we do? Kenzi asked.

"I..I don't know. Move behind the bar Kenzi! Bo screamed.

Trick was not hiding he went to his cellar.

Their roars and growls were so loud Bo and Kenzi had to cover their ears. The lights and lamps were all trash within minutes.

"How did your bastard ass heal? Lauren asked mocking him.

"Yeah I saw you _too_ ", He growled in return.

Lauren snorted. "I thought they would have eaten you".

"They tried...", Dyson started.

"I wouldn't have eaten you, might get rabies or something", Lauren laughed just as Dyson launched at her again. She slapped him across the face knocking him to the ground. "Down boy", she laughed.

Dyson feeling humiliated just kept coming and clawing at Lauren but he was no match for the shifter of beasts taking blow after blow. Scratch after scratch.

"Trick whatever the fuck you are doing, hurry up! Bo screamed down to him.

"We have to do something Bo, they will tear the place down", Kenzi said screaming as more and more glass shattered.

"Fuck this, time to pull out my super Succubus", Bo said jumping on top of the bar just as Trick emerged.

"I said not in my bar", Trick said firing his shotgun from the top stair to his lair.

Bo looked on in horror as she was just about to pull chi and heard another gun going off. The Morrigan was standing in the doorway having just fired her own gun.

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Lauren! Bo screamed with her Succubus voice. It was so loud, it shattered every bottle behind her.

"She'll be fine Succubus. I only put your dog down, I don't know who Fitzpatrick was aiming for", The Morrigan said.

Bo ran over to the both of them. She gently peeled Dyson off of Lauren. The wolf was dead and the Doctor looked like she was too. The Succubus growled again.

"Hey. Hey Lauren?! Please. Please. Please wake up Lauren! Bo said gently shaking her. She bent down to listen for a heartbeat but heard nothing.

"No! No Lauren! Bo screamed.

The Sucucubus was pissed off now. The other three didn't even know if Bo was still in there as they all cowered back behind the bar.

"That won't save you", The Succubus said in full throat as she started to pull their chi. She felt she wasn't getting enough so she pulled some from the open windows the shifters had shattered.

"She will not die again", The Sucucubus growled as she turned her head allowing the chi to flow into Lauren. When it looked like it was going into Dyson she kicked his body over on to his stomach. "None for you boy".

After nearly ten minutes the floor shook violently as a roar consumed the room. The Succubus' eyes flared a deeper blue ready to take on the threat. Kenzi, the Morrigan and Trick watched in full horror at the sights in front of them, a shifter and Succcubus in full blown power. The shifter broke the silence first.

"Monster" She growled walking in circles around the mess that was the Dal now.

"I am your Queen", The Succubus proclaimed.

"Shit", Kenzi said. "If Lauren can bring Bo back, who's going to bring Bo back so she can bring Lauren back? She asked the duo standing near her.

"I don't know", Trick said.

"Maybe a tranquilizer? The Morrigan asked.

"Dude are you nuts? You attack one of them and the other one would quickly beat your Dark Fae ass", Kenzi said.

"She's right Evony, we have no idea how to handle this", Trick.

"Kitty wannna come out and play? The Succubus asked mocking the shifter.

Lauren roared again slowly stepping towards the Succubus. "Monster", She whispered again.

"I have an idea", Kenzi said.

"And that would be? The Morrigan asked looking for somewhere to sit that was safe.

"Trick get me Bo's phone", Kenzi said.

"What? What's that gonna do? Trick asked.

"Just do it! Kenzi said trying not to draw attention to them as the Succubus and shifter continued slowly circling each other.

Kenzi and The Morrigan watched as Trick literally crawled towards the bar to grab Bo's phone.

"Little bastard is good at that", The Morrigan said.

 _"My strength is unmatched. I will reign as queen and you shall all tremble before my power!"_ The Succubus growled

The shifter roared again. "Monster. All I see is a monster".

"I fear no animal. Your head would look good above my mantle", The Succubus snapped.

The shifter was so close to the Succubus all she needed to do now was pounce on her.

"You would taste delicious swishing aroud in my mouth", The shifter roared.

"No. No I don't want to see any naked women bits, please ladies", Kenzi said.

"Kenzi" ,Trick said handing her Bo's phone.

The shifter bent lower towards the ground.

"She's going to jump on something or someone. Hurry Kenzi", Trick said.

"Shit what's Bo's passcode? _Think Kenzi think",_ She said to herself.

"You'd have to get me in your mouth first", The Succubus said mocking the shifter.

"That can be arranged", The shifter roared lowly.

"I'm not afraid of no cowardly lion", The Succubus laughed in a deep tone. _Who did this thing think she was dealing with?_

"Got it! Kenzi said.

"What are you doing? Trick asked.

"Bo never deletes her messages from Lauren. All I need to do is find one", Kenzi.

"Hurry! Trick whispered.

"Umm how are you going to get near them enough for the Sucucubus to hear you", The Morrigan asked.

"Bo wouldn't attack me", Kenzi.

"Umm does that look like your Bo? The Morrigan asked pointing towards the Succubus.

"Shhh don't rile them up and hurry Kenzi", Trick said nearly pacing.

The dueling duo were still stalking each other. This was a sight Trick thought he would never see, let alone in his bar.

"Got one", Kenzi whispered.

"Hurry up and get over there. If you die, it's no skin off my ass", The Morrigan said.

"She's right Kenzi", Trick said.

"What? About her ass? Kenzi asked.

"Kenzi focus and get over there", Trick said.

Kenzi walked slowly around so she wound up behind Bo. She wasn't sure how quiet she could be with her six inch heels digging into the broken glass. And she wasn't.

The Succubus turned towards Kenzi. "You don't want none of me either", She half smiled.

"Umm no I will leave that to your lady lurve", Kenzi said smiling trying to calm the seething Succubus who was licking her lips now stalking _her._

"That's right Bo Bo come to mama", Kenzi said.

The Succubus shouldn't have turned her back on the shifter. She heard a roar and as soon as she turned around Lauren pounced on her.

"How dare you! Do you know who you're fucking with? The Succubus said gripping as much of the shifter's neck that she could wrap her hands around.

"Ok plan b", Kenzi said slowly sliding down on the floor.

She stretched her arm out long enough to reach the Succubus' ear.

The shifter was panting all over the Succubus dropping saliva on her face.

"Holy shitballs, that stinks", Kenzi said turning her head away from them pressing the message she found.

 _"Bo. It's me. I was just calling to see how your case was going. I miss you and I love you. Call me when you get this",_ The message said.

"L...Lauren?

"Shit. I was about to get up in this kitty's ass", The Succubus said.

When Kenzi noticed the message hadn't worked yet, she played it again.

"Stop it human, you know that's our Kryptonite", The Succubus screamed trying to keep control.

 _"Bo. It's me", Was all Bo heard as she was close to taking over._

"Shit! The Succubus screamed relinquishing her grip on Bo.

"Lauren...", Bo whispered boldly touching the shifter's face as she was met with a low roar.

"Monster", The shifter said again.

"No. Lauren it's me. You never thought I was a monster. Come back to me babe", Bo said gently stroking both sides of the shifter's face

The shifter pinned Bo back down when she tried to push them up.

"Shit", Kenzi said as they watched the shifter show all of her teeth.

"Kenzi. Get me a mirror", Bo commanded.

"What the fuck Bo, she don't even know you right now, who do you need to look good for? Kenzi asked.

"Get it! Bo said.

"Geez", Kenzi said scrambling to find her purse.

"Lauren...", Bo pleaded again waiting for Kenzi.

The shifter was still seething above the Succubus. Her green eyes were beautiful Bo thought.

"The Sucucubitch is really strong holding off that beast", The Morrigan said.

The Shifter roared again and The Morrigan cowered in her chair.

"Kenzi! Now", Bo cried.

"Ok here, use this one. I couldn't find one of my compacts", Kenzi said handing Bo a mirror she found on the wall.

"Lauren. Sweetie look", Bo said pushing the mirror in the shifter's face.

"Monster! The shifter said pulling back and off of the Succubus.

"Whew", Kenzi said.

"No. No Lauren, you are not a monster", Bo said walking slowly towards her.

The shifter only roared turning her back on the gang.

"Tranquilizer", The Morrigan suggested again.

"Why are you here? Bo said snapping her head around.

"Bo Bo focus on Lauren", Kenzi said.

Bo turned back to Lauren taking the mirror over to her. "Lauren look at me", She said softly.

The shifter had stretched out on the floor with her head in her paws.

"Lauren", Bo said kneeling down to rub her back. She heard her roaring but still kept pressing on.

The shifter stood up and walked slowly away from the Succubus.

"Do something Bo, if she leaves in that state, she will attack someone", Kenzi called from the bar.

Bo didn't know what Lauren was thinking. But she damn sure wasn't going to allow her to think she was a monster. Hell she wouldn't even allow her to think she was a animal. She closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths she approached Lauren again, this time standing in front of her as she crouched near the pool table.

"Lauren look in the mirror, you're not a monster. You're beautiful", Bo said choking back tears.

All the shifter could do was stare at her reflection. Her human genes was gone but she could still see in a mirror and what she saw was a monster. She now knew she still had a long way to go to squash those insecurities. She may be a Lioness but at least she was still alive in some aspect.

"Lauren listen to me", Bo said slowly walking up to the shifter.

"Be careful Bo", Trick said.

Setting the mirror on the pool table, Bo had a thought. She didn't want to do it, she wasn't even sure if it would work but as soon as she reached the shifter, she touched her sending pulses into her with both hands. She bowed her head when it didn't work. She tried again just using her hands. The shifter felt soft like a bear skin rug.

Bo would not stop. This was the woman that showed and told her she wasn't a monster. How could she not try to reflect that same message on her? She knelt down pulling the shifter's body into hers. "Get Dyson's body out of here before she gets hungry", Bo said looking to Trick as she rubbed the shifter's back.

"Allow me", The Morrigan said walking to Dyson's body and melting his remains to a horrible goo.

"Evony", Trick sighed.

"What? Just sweep him up", The Morrigan replied.

Trick couldn't do anything but what she said. His favored wolf was really gone and what a mess of him was left behind.

"Lauren? Bo cooed in her ears. She smiled at the inner growls she heard. The sound sent small arousals through the Succubus.

"Lauren you're not a monster and I won't ever have you thinking you are one. Come back to me sweetie", Bo said.

The room was deathly silent as Bo started to hear small whimpers. She knew it was Lauren.

"That's it babe", Come back to me", Bo responded.

"How the hell are you controlling a animal? The Morrigan asked Bo.

"Evony", Trick said.

"Just asking", The Morrigan said.

"Lauren come on sweetie. It's time to come home", Bo said.

"Bo? Laured whispered gently.

"It's me babe. Welcome back", Bo smiled with tears streaming down her face.

Lauren looked around the Dal and noticed the damage. "What...What happened? She asked.

"You fought her K-9 and I finished him off", The Morrigan said puckering towards the gun she was holding.

"What? Lauren asked with her eyes blazing.

"No. No Lauren this was not your fault, he attacked you. You were only protecting yourself and us", Bo said.

"Yeah and we all thought you bit it", Kenzi said.

"I died again? Lauren asked.

"Yeah but no worries, Bo Bo used Super Succubus", Kenzi said.

"Bo? Lauren asked turning to her.

"Sorry. The Succubus took over and saved you", Bo said. She picked Lauren up in her arms and carried her towards Trick's lair. "Nobody follow us", Bo called back to the gang.

When they arrived at the bottom, Bo gently put Lauren down to stand on her feet. She slowly removed her clothes to check for wounds. When she found none, she took the Doctor in her arms and smiled. "Please don't scare me like that again", she whispered.

"Hadn't planned on it. I thought he was going to attack you or Kenzi or Trick", Lauren said.

"It's ok babe", Bo said softly still holding her.

"We should go back up and see what we can do about the damage", Bo said.

"Oh shit, I forgot I'm not dressed", Said a blushing Lauren.

"Don't worry, you won't be dressed for long", Bo winked carefully helping Lauren put her clothes back on.

They finally made it back upstairs. Kenzi had swept up some of the glass, enough for them to be able to walk without stepping on it. Lauren saw the damage and cringed. She looked at Trick and said "Send me the bill".

"Dyson has money stashed away, I will use that to pay for the damages. I warned him about fighting in my bar", Trick said.

"Trick I did some of it, at least send me half the bill", Lauren said grabbing a broom from Bo to help sweep.

"Speaking of bills Dr. Lewis, you won't be charging me to treat my hand since I saved your ass again in a matter of days right? The Morrigan asked.

"Stop being so cheap Evony", Bo said.

"I will do what I can do for you Evony but I won't charge you" Lauren said.

"And on that note I'm out of here. Call me. Ta darlings", The Morrigan said.

Kenzi had found a push broom and had gotten the rest of the glass up. "That's most of it", Kenzi said.

"And him? Lauren said pointing to Dyson's goo of a body.

"I will have him taken care of. You ladies should get out of here", Trick said.

"But.

"I will have a crew in here tomorrow and then I will tell you if I will charge you Lauren", Trick said.

"Sounds good to me. Shall we Doctor? Bo asked gesturing towards the door.

"Ok", Lauren smiled warmly.

"You coming Kenzi? Bo asked.

"Nah you guys can have the crack shack tonight. I'm gonna drop in on my boy Hale and see what he's up to", Kenzi said.

Bo and Lauren eyed each other on the way out. They knew Kenzi was trying to avoid the inevitable talk she needed to have with Bo but mostly Lauren.

 _The Drive home_

"So Lauren...

"So Bo...

Bo smiled "Seriously are you ok staying at the clubhouse, I mean we can always find you somewhere else to stay besides your old apartment. We both know that place holds bad memories for you".

"Bo the clubhouse is fine. Besides we can always shop for something else later", Lauren answered

"Yes we can madam millions", Bo laughed.

"Stop it Bo. You know the money won't change me", Lauren said.

"I know sweetie. I know", Bo said as Lauren once again planted her head on Bo's shoulder.

"If you fall asleep, I won't wake you up", Bo smiled.

"You better not leave me out in the dark", Lauren laughed.

"I was kidding. You rest", Bo said kissing the top of Lauren's head.

"Bo, about Dyson", Lauren said.

"Lauren. He wouldn't listen to Trick. If they hadn't shot him I would have gotten him myself", Bo said. She was sad Dyson was dead but he showed up with the purpose of attacking Lauren and that was all he seemed to be concerned with. Either keeping her from Bo or trying to kill her when she was with Bo.

"But Bo...

"No Lauren. Don't worry about him. He can't hurt you or me or anyone else again. Besides his actions led to your death", Bo said starting to get angry. With Dyson and herself. If only she had torn Taft's compound up looking for Lauren, the Una Mens wouldn't have gotten to her. Vex had a hand in it too, but that freak was basically on life support after Lauren took a few bites out of his ass. "I'm gonna pull the plug on that bastard. For Lauren and Louann", Bo whispered.

"What? Lauren asked.

"Nothing sweetie. Rest", Bo said.

 _The Clubhouse_

While Lauren was in the shower, Bo received a text from Kenzi. _"Bobo I don't know if you know how Lionesses clean themselves, but if Lauren shifts she will lick her body clean. Hopefully she does that behind closed doors cuz mama don't need to see that", Toots-K_

Bo kicked herself. "Well shit, she's already in the shower".

After 20 minutes the Doctor was done and found Bo sitting on the bed.

"Can you shift and wash next time? Bo asked smiling.

Lauren blushed. "Um sure...I...guess".

Bo went to shower next. She closed her eyes thinking of all the things Lauren could do now. "Damn Kenzi told me too late", She smiled.

"Did you say something Bo? Lauren called.

"Nothing", She answered back.

Bo was ready to wash her hair when she picked up Lauren's shampoo and took a whiff. She could never get enough of that scent. Once she was done and turning the water off, she heard a roar. She didn't even bother to grab a towel running to check on Lauren. When she saw her, her eyes immediately turned blue.

Lauren had shifted and was on the bed licking herself clean.

"Lauren..", Bo panted. The sight before her left her breathless. She didn't know Lauren could even bend over in that position but she damn sure wasn't about to interrupt that action.

When Lauren's head snapped up she was licking her lips. Bo couldn't stand it anymore and ran to her. With another roar Lauren shifted back to her human form before Bo reached the bed.

"Now that was hot Doctor. Do you still feel dirty? Bo winked.

"Hmm let me look, no I don't think I'm dirty anymore", Lauren teased.

"Hmm... then lets correct that", Bo said leaning over the bead. When she came back to Lauren she had a can in her hand.

"Where did you get that? Lauren asked.

"I bought a mini fridge. Gonna come in handy", Bo laughed.

"Don't I will be dirty and sticky", Lauren laughed.

"That's the whole point my love", Bo said shaking the can of whip cream and spraying it all over Lauren and the bed. Bo licked her lips and said "Yummy", before pouncing on Lauren.

Lauren started kissing all over Bo.

"Wait", Bo said.

"Hmmm? Wait for what? Lauren asked continuing her assault.

"I'm sorry Lauren. I'm sorry for leaving you at Taft's. For all that happened to you after that", Bo said through tears.

Lauren cleared her throat wiping Bo's tears. "Bo you saved my life tonight. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. Or here...or here...or here..", She said kissing Bo all over again.

"MMm but Lauren I meant it. As much as I want to blame the Una Mens, Dyson and Vex, my leaving you there was a betrayal too", Bo said softly unable to look at Lauren now.

"Bo look at me", Lauren whispered. Bo still wouldn't look.

"Ok then", Lauren said gently turning Bo's head to face her.

"Bo I have died three times now and two of those times you brought me back. Sweetie, I know you will carry that guilt and yes it hurt me a lot at the time but Bo after all of that we shouldn't waste anymore time being angry or upset about it. Anger was what drove you away from me that day. I had a hand in that so I'm sorry too", Lauren said.

"You lied to me Lauren. Your mouth said one thing but your eyes said many things more. I just wish I knew it then", Bo said.

"Bo we both said and did bad things over the years but we are here now. Right here. Where the both of us belong. I love you", Lauren said gently holding Bo's head in her hands so she couldn't turn away again.

"I love you too Lauren. So much", Bo said.

"Ok..now where was I? Lauren said pulling Bo into a deep kiss. The whip cream was a pile of mush now but that didn't stop the lovers.

Bo pulled back from Lauren licking her way down her neck until she reached her breasts. She took one in each hand. Going back and forth flicking each nipple with her tongue. Lauren moaned grabbing every piece of hair she could hold on to. Bo let her tongue lap over Lauren's belly button then slowly circled it rubbing Lauren's legs. Lauren roared and Bo could do nothing but smile. She resumed her descent grabbing the whipped cream again. She smiled up at Lauren as she coated her center with it. Bo threw the can to the floor and dove into the dessert before her. Lauren felt chills immediately all over her body, well except for where the Succubus was hard at work. Her nipples were hard and every ounce of her body felt like it was throbbing every time Bo lapped her. Bo stopped long enough to wipe the whip cream from her chin and allowing Lauren to watch her stick each finger into her mouth before she dove back in. Nothing was stopping her now. "Feeling dirty yet Doctor? Bo smiled panting. Lauren was panting too. She was trying to contain the shifter in her, the Succubus was doing damage and she loved it. Bo continued lapping Lauren even as her moans turned to small roars. Lauren slammed her head into the pillow when she started overflowing into Bo's mouth.

"Like I said, yummy", Bo said crawling up to cuddle with Lauren. They laid like that until they fell asleep. Lauren was tightly wrapped in Bo's arms. Free. Safe. Sound.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

 _Dyson_

A memorial was held for Dyson but neither Bo and Lauren attended. They didn't think some of the Light Fae would want Lauren there and Bo wouldn't have felt right going without her. The sent flowers by Kenzi who went and reported back to them.

 _Evony_

Lauren kept her agreement and met with Evony. The damage to her hand was so severe the only option she had was plastic surgery as Lauren suspected. The Doctor felt bad she was the cause of her pain but Evony snuck up on her and as part of The Una Mens, all powers are reflected back towards those attacking them, directly or indirectly.

 _The Dal_

It took a while to get the Dal back to what it once was. The damage wasn't as bad as it looked and Kenzi thought it looked up to date. Trick didn't charge Lauren for the damages but she still chipped in.

 _Vex_

Bo wanted to kill Vex, but The Morrigan threatened if any harm came to him, she would make sure Lauren's life became a living hell seeing she was still a baby Fae.

 _Kenzi_

Lauren, Bo and Kenzi finally had their talk. It was brutally honest and Kenzi promised over and over again that she would not betray Lauren or Bo putting either of them in danger again. Bo was a lot harder on Kenzi than Lauren was. Lauren had grown accustomed to Kenzi's favoritism and abuse over the years since they all met.

 _Lauren and Bo_

Lauren and Bo spent almost the whole week in bed. Stopping only so Lauren could eat actual food and she fed off of Bo too. Bo so enjoyed that. It enhanced their sex life and neither was complaining. Trick lived up to the millions he promised Lauren. As soon as they transferred the money Lauren opened a private account. Bo was still shocked the Una Mens had so much money stashed away. They didn't even look like they ever changed suits. Lauren decided to stay at the clubhouse for the time being until their new house was built. She gave the construction company specific details that Bo agreed on. The clubhouse needed major repairs and they would fix that up too so Kenzi could live there. Kenzi had decided Bo and Lauren deserved their own place without having to worry about disturbing her with their sex life. They chose a spot in close proximity of the clubbouse since Kenzi was still Bo's claimed human and they could get to her quickly if needed. The couple had never been so happy. Bo suspected it was because they had talked during every round of sex and agreed there would be no more secrets. No more outside feeding. They were so lovey-dovey Kenzi stayed away for weeks.


End file.
